Dreams of Fire
by Scarlett-sama
Summary: Risking his being to save a little girls life, Rin gets hit by a car & falls into a coma. Meanwhile, Nekoyoma Prince continues to live his as the second in command within the American Branch. But when the half-demon appears in his dreams & the Vatican comes in search for the best doctors Nekoyoma can't help but worry for the boy in his dreams. OC Nekoyoma X Rin!
1. Chapter 1

Dreams of Fire

Chapter 1~

_It had all happened in a matter of seconds. The little girl standing in the middle of the road, a ball in her hands. The car coming toward her, the demon finding his legs moving, and before he knew it he was standing beside her. The teen grabbing her thin little arm and pushing her out of the way. The screeching of tires, a high-pitched rattling of the car horn, and then nothing. Of course there was pain, of course he had felt his head hit the cement, but after that there was nothing. Nothing but darkness, and that's all he could remember. All he believed he'd ever remember._

* * *

"What do you mean they said no!"

A soft sigh left the male's lips, his tail lashing behind him as he ran his fingers through his snow-white hair. Leave it to the Vatican to piss off the only deadly female demon within Assiah. The young woman and given everything she had for the damn idiots and now they were repaying her by denying the only request she had. Now he was never going to get any sleep tonight, not with her demonic pressure flaring out like it was. She was going to kill someone if it got too far.

"They said they don't have the funds." The male spoke calmly.

"Funds my ass! They just bought new equipment for the research division in Russia!"

"I will point out they need them. Theirs were rusted and falling apart on the inside."

"I could care less about that! How am I going to move along with this project if they can't give me the funds?!"

Another sigh left the male, as rubbed a hand over his face and gazed at the young woman in front of him. Standing at a height of five feet two inches and weighting less then a hundred and ten pound, the red-haired demon was passing around her office in an angered trace. Her long red hair reaching down to her knees and swaying behind her with every step, as her blue eyes glared down at the carpet and her tail lashed out. The girl wearing a black tank top and skinny jeans, a pair of general black tennis shoes on her feet and a studded belt around her waist. Yet despite her appearance she was the complete opposite of how she dressed. She was kind, gentle, and put a smile on everyone's face, but that the moment she was seconds away from blowing up and destroying her office. Something the male wasn't looking forward to.

"Look, Scarlett. The Vatican had a good enough reason to deny your request. The Russian Branch needed the equipment and all you asked for was money to start your project. They're needs out weighed yours."

"And that's what pisses me off." Scarlett spoke. The woman finally reaching a stop in her pacing as her head turned and her eyes met his. "I've been working on this project for centuries with Drew and we're so close. We just need the funds to finish. We'll be able to help so many demons find peace and healthy lives, instead of killing people. I just need the money."

Of course at that moment all the male could do was give her a small smile and pull her into a hug. The woman excepting the embrace, as she wrapped his arms around his stomach and buried her face into his chest. Her muscles relaxing for once in the past ten minutes and putting her at ease. Ease the male was glad for, as he gently rubbed her back and waited till she separated herself from him. A small thank you falling past her lips and a smile appearing on her face. A look the male was glad for, while she picked up the forgotten papers off the floor and placed them back on her desk. A soft sigh leaving her lips and her head turning toward him, before her eyes met his.

"Thanks, Nekoyoma. What the hell would I do without you?" She spoke jokingly, while the male chuckled.

"I have no idea, Scarlett." He replied.

"Well, despite my major break down and the almost clear destruction of my office, I think I'm going to sleep this off. Then I'll review my request and resubmit it."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll leave you to it."

A nod left the woman, before her back turned toward him and she started to settle down behind her desk. The male quietly leaving the office, shutting the door behind him, and letting out a held breath. The weight on his shoulders easing a little and the chatter in the halls reaching his ears, before he headed down the halls and to a closed door. The white-haired demon pulling out a key and using it on the closed door till he heard an audible click and pulled the door open. The male taking his key back and shutting the door behind him, before he placed his keys in the bowl beside the door and toed his shoes off. A soft meow reaching his ears, as his cat walked over to him and walked around near his legs. The tabby rubbing it's head against the male's leg a purring in delight, before Nekoyoma let out a chuckle and picked the fur ball up off the floor. The man carefully cradling the cat in his arms and a soft meow leaving the creature's mouth, as he gently scratched the top of the creature's head and walked into his bed room. The purr of his cat reaching his ears and the rattling of the dryer echoing through out the house, while Nekoyoma settled down on the bed. The cat jumping out of his arms to let him undress for bed and settling at the end of the bed, as per normal for the creature, whilst the male pried off his jacket. His tank top, jeans and socks following soon after, before he pulled the sheets aside and settled down on the mattress. The male finding his cat bounding over and curling up next to him the next moment, and a small chuckle leaving his lips as he pulled the covers over the two of them. The rattling of the dryer the only thing that was heard after that, before the man closed his eyes and fell prey to his awaiting dreams.

* * *

_It happened within moments. One moment the male was walking down the sidewalk and the next a scream reached his ears. His legs instantly moving and his instincts on high alert, as he turned the corner and his blood ran cold. Laying in the middle of the street and limp against the cement was a boy around the age of sixteen. His deep blue, nearly black, hair askew over his unconscious features, as blood slowly poured out onto the road. Nekoyoma rushing over to the boy's side and barely paying any attention to the mother cradling her daughter in relief, before he gently brushed the hair out of the boys face. The male able to catch the deep gash on the side of his head, and the torn and roughed up skin on the right side of his face. Just as well as the awkward angle his leg was lying. Poor boy had been hit by a car and by the looks of the scene the car had long since gone. Probably scared shitless that they had hit another human and had ran. Yet that didn't phase him as much as the sirens in the distance. Seems like someone had called an ambulance, and they were just in time. Seems like the boy was slowly bleeding out according to the puddle of blood slowly growing by the second. Of course none of that stopped him from tearing off his own shirt and wadding it up into a ball. The male gently lifting the boy's head and being careful not to cause more injury to his body, before he pressed the cloth against the huge gash in his head._

_ The sounds of the sirens getting louder and the screeching of tires reaching his ears. The opening and slamming of doors sounding not long after, before humans were suddenly by his side demanding to know what happened. Of course all the male could do was tell them he had heard the scream and came to find the boy in the middle of the road. Yet it seemed by the way they whisked the boy away moments later that they cared less about how he had found the boy and more to how severe his condition was. And it was within moments that they packed the boy up in the ambulance and drove off without saying a words to him. They just left him there in the middle of the street without a damn shirt. Of course that didn't stop the rain to suddenly come pouring down at him, nor the sudden darkness around him. The scenery suddenly fading and a rocky terrain coming into focus, as the male blinked in awe at the sudden anomaly and didn't see the boy sitting on the ledge a ways away from him till he shifted slightly._

_ Nekoyoma's attention being drawn to the boy, as he turned his head and noticed the mop of deep dark blue hair. Bright sapphire eyes and a black tail reaching his gaze, before he realized the boy was a demon and started heading toward him. The male having no trouble with the difficult terrain, as he carefully made his way up to the boy and stopped just below him._

_ "Hey, are you alright?" Nekoyoma called out. Within an instant the boy jolted and looked around. His frantic actions lasting only moments, before he looked down and his eyes locked with Nekoyoma's electric blue ones._

_ "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" The boy asked, one of his eyes brows quirking up in confusion while he stared at him. "Who are you anyway?"_

_ "Nekoyoma."_

_ "Rin." The boy spoke, before he gazed out into the canyons in the distance. "Why are you here, Nekoyoma?"_

_ "Hell if I know. This is my dream and my head likes to play tricks with me."_

_ A moment of silence passed between them the next. A troubled and confused look appearing on the boy's features, as he turned to look at him and his troubled look only sharpened. _

_ "Your dream, I thought this was mine."_

_ Silence struck the air again, as Nekoyoma gave the boy a weird look and ran a hand through his hair. _

_ "No, I'm pretty sure it's mine Rin." Nekoyoma spoke, before he suddenly felt his body getting lighter and looked down to see his body slowly fading._

_ "Seems like it's my dream." Rin chuckled, as he gave him a small smile. "Glad to meet you Nekoyoma."_

_ And before he could reply to the boy's statement, he faded away completely._

* * *

Scarlett: *waves at camera* Hey everyone.

Akira: *frowns at* You have a meeting to go to at eleven in the morning *clock says three in the morning*

Scarlett: *waves him off and shoves him aside* I'll sleep later. *smiles at camera* Besides, if yah read the chapter up to this point you know what that means!

Akira: you've gone insane

Scarlett: *frowns at him and smacks him with a pillow* NO! It means i had a writers block working on the sequel to TFOANG and needed to blow off ideas. *raises hands triumphantly* Hence this new and random story!

Akira: *rolls eyes*

Scarlett: I feel bad for the fans that liked Nekoyoma and were crushed over his death in TFOANG or The Flame of a New Generation, in case yah didn't know what the acronyms were for, and decided to give him a Rin their own story. So here we are folks! Enjoy this chapter and the moment I finished the second I'll explain how this story is gunna go, cause I'm trying something different this time! So read and enjoy!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin does not belong to me. __He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, however, belongs to me._


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams of Fire

Chapter 2~

The blaring of the alarm clock was woke the male up the next morning. His cat rubbing it's head against his in an attempt to wake him up and the blaring sun seeming through the open window he forgot to close. A small headache coming on, as he let out a small sigh and regretfully got out of bed. His phone ringing at that exact moment and blaring through the room, before the male glared at the thing and picked it up anyway to flip it open and awnser the call.

"Hell-"

"Where the hell are you?!" Scarlett's voice screamed through the phone.

"Sitting in bed half awake." Nekoyoma deadpanned, holding the phone a little away from his ear and rubbing his eye. "Why are you yelling at me at seven in the morning?"

"The Vatican is having a fucking cow, it what I'm yelling about!" The red-haired demon yelled at him through the phone. "Some kid in Japan got hit by a car and they're flipping out over it!"

"And why would they care about some kid getting hit by a car?" Nekoyoma asked, as he got out of bed and searched through his dresser for a decent outfit to wear. "Humans get hit by cars all the time."

"The kid's a half-demon apparently." The woman spoke, her voice finally calming down. "Son of Satan or some shit, but that's not the point here. They've called me five times asking if I could spare Drew and Kira. Are they fucking crazy?! There are best doctors in the branch!"

Silence spilled out through the air, before the jeans in the male's hand hit the floor. A image of Rin, bloodied and unconscious against the sidewalk, flashing through his mind. An image he had to choke down, while Scarlett continued to rant in his ear. Rin couldn't have been the one she was talking about. Sure he had randomly met the kid in some akward dream, but it couldn't be Rin and Rin shouldn't exsist. He was just some kid he saw in a dream, some random demon he saw in one of his twisted dreams. Yeah, the kid in his dreams was a demon, not a half demon. Man he needed to take his medication later tonight.

"Are you even listening to me anymore?" Scarlett demanded.

"Y-yeah, I'm listening." The male finally managed to speak, while he leaned over and grabbed his jeans off the floor. "I'm guessing you want me to come in today?"

"It'd be nice." The woman spoke in a sour tone, as there was a ton of rustling of papers and voices in the background. "I told you idiots to get the hell out of my office! I don't care if the Vatican wants my two best doctors, get the hell out!"

A crash echoed through the phone and a sigh left the male's lips, before he rubbed a hand over his face tried to ignore his cat pawing at his legs for breakfast.

"Alright, I'll be there in thirty minutes. Can you refrain from killing someone till then?"

"I can't promise a thing." Came the woman's growl, as another crash sounded out of the phone. "Get the hell out of my office or it'll be your head ne-"

The male didn't even bother listening to the rest of her threat, before his phone slapped shut and he looked down at his cat meowing down at his feet.

"Guess it's going to be a long day."

* * *

Twenty-five minutes and fifteen seconds was all it took for the male to grab an outfit, take a shower, eat breakfast, feed his cat, grab his weapons, use his key on his front door, and walk to Scarlett's office before he opened the door and a vase smashed against the wall beside him. A new record on his part, if it wasn't for the Paladin glaring at his boss like he was seconds away from cutting her head off and the pissed off look on Scarlett's face. Maybe he should've just stayed in bed and slept the day away.

"Alright, tell me what going on?" Nekoyoma spoke, his gaze falling on the two of them an ignoring the look of disgust Angel through his way.

"Mr. Paladin here is trying to take Drew and Kira away!" Scarlett yelled in anger, as her tail lashed out behind him and the Paladin's glare only deepened.

"And why do you need our two best doctors?" Nekoyoma calmly asked. The male walking over to the empty chair in the room and sitting in, before he looked at the human.

"A very important esquire was injured severally and has fallen into a coma. We need every doctor we can get to keep his condition stable. If he does the Vatican will lose it's best weapon." The blonde spoke, as Nekoyoma frowned slightly and Scarlett's look of rage deepened.

"A weapon, huh? What the hell have you idiots created this time?" Scarlett demanded.

"We didn't create him. He was born the way he is."

"So you're just taking over his life and using you as the Vatican sees fit." Nekoyoma spoke, as he glared at the man.

"More or less." The paladin spoke without hesitation, angering both demons in the room.

"So why should we help you?" Scarlett growled, venom in her tone.

"Because this boy is a half-demon, and without the care of your doctors he'll surely die." Angel spoke, as his gaze locked with the red-haired demon's and he smirked. "And I know how much you hate watching your species die whether it's the Vatican's fault or not."

A scoff left the female demon's mouth, before she rummaged through her paper and pulled out a file folder. The woman thrusting the vanilla folder at him without a second thought, as the male took what was given to him and opened it without a shred of curiosity.

"If we give up Drew and Kira you have to give me the funds to run this project." Scarlett bargained, a frown marring the Paladin's features as he read the contents. "You've denied my requests for centuries and I've risked my life for you assholes more than I can count. If you want my best doctors you've got to do something for me for a change."

A moment of silence fell over the room, while the Paladin continued to read over the contents on the first page. His frown only deepening with every word, before he closed the vanilla folder shut and tucked the file under his arm. A displeased look on his face as his gaze fell on the female demon.

"I'll talk it over with the Vatican and see how much I can scrounge up for your little _project_, but in the meantime we'll need your doctor's immediate assistance." Angel spoke, as he headed for the door and pulled it open. "The half-demon was brought to the Japanese Branches Medical sector ten minutes ago and they're struggling to keep him alive. If he dies you'll lose your only chance on getting any funds of your Branch."

And with that the man slammed the door behind him, leaving the Head of the American Branch and the male demon glaring at the door. Scarlett the first one to move, as she grabbed her cell phone off the desk and dialed a number.

"Yeah, Drew. It's me. The Vatican has a half-demon on the verge of death in the Japanese Branch's Medical sector. Get your ass over there and help. Take Kira with you." Nothing more was said, before the woman ended the call and dropped the phone on the desk and let out a low growl as she headed for the door. "Damn assholes."

* * *

"You look exhausted. Everything alright?"

A shake of the head was all Nekoyoma could manage, as he sat at one of the tables in the cafeteria and put his head in his hands. After the fiasco with Angel when he got here this morning everything had went to hell. Soon after Drew and Kira's departure a team of exorcists came back from a mission gravely injured. Several had deep lacerations, a few of them had broken bones, and one had died the moment they got back to the American Branch. Not only that, but it took every single free hand they had to keep them alive along enough to patch them up. After what was three hours the team of four was stable and asleep, before Scarlett blew up and walked off to go blow of steam. And it was during the four hours she was gone that Nekoyoma was forced to take everything over and make sure everything was going smoothly. Something that seemed impossible in the Branch, as he found himself running around from location to location making sure everything went smoothly till Scarlett came back ten minutes ago calmer than this morning. It was only then that she took one look at him and told him to go get something to eat and go home. Yet the moment he came in here and heard all the chatter echoing through the vast room he lost his appetite. He had no urge to eat after all the shit he just went through; he was too tired to care anymore.

"Here, eat something. You look like shit." The voice spoke again, as a bread roll came into his vision.

Nekoyoma hesitantly pulling his hands away from his face to see Kamiti, Scarlett's secretary, sitting across from him and frowning at him. A roll outstretched for him, as he took the offering and took a bite to please her.

"You'd look like shit if the Head up'n left you by yourself to take care of the Branch and didn't come back for four hours." Nekoyoma muttered, as Kamiti dug back into her meal.

"Very true. Didn't help that Drew and Kira left to go help that half-demon in Japan."

"What's going on with that anyway?" Nekoyoma asked, a frown appearing on his face. "Since when did a half-demon become the Vatican's pet?"

"I don't think he's a pet." Kamiti spoke, after she munched on forkful of salad. "From what I heard the kid is Satan's son and they're forcing him through training so he can control his flames. He's got till the next exorcist exam to learn everything about being an exorcist, before he has to take the exam."

"What happens if he fails?"

"What do you think?" Kamiti asked, a frown appearing on her face. "Whenever the Vatican tires of something or something shiny of theirs breaks they destroy it and move onto the next best thing. They'll probably kill the kid if he doesn't pass the exam."

A small silence passed between them, as Kamiti chewed gazed around the cafeteria in mild interest.

"Only thing is the kid fell into a coma." The woman spoke, as Nekoyoma stared at her in surprise. "I heard Scarlett talking to Drew on the phone before I got here. Seemed the kid got hit by a car saving a little girl from dying and took the blow himself. He got banged up pretty bad and according to Drew they just barely managed to save him.

Funny thing is the Vatican was happier the kid was alive than his own twin brother. Kid took one look at him and left the room like he was a disease, and his classmates weren't much better. Poor kid is going to be alone in that hospital bed till he wakes up."

"That sucks." Nekoyoma grumbled, as he munched on the bedroll and his gaze fell to the table.

"The only good thing that'll come out of this is the funds Scarlett's getting for that mating project of hers. Us demons will finally be a little safer in this terrible place."

"Better than living in Gehenna, though." Nekoyoma muttered, as he swallowed the rest of the roll and stood up.

"I'll agree with you on that one." Kamiti spoke, as she threw him a smile. "Try and get some sleep tonight."

"I can't promise anything."

* * *

Scarlett: *sleepily waves to camera* Alright guys, I got the chapter finished. Had to retype it, cause I realized it made the story move along too fast and it would make my plan diffuclut. So I apologize for the wait.

Akira: *sighs and walks off to get ready for bed, clock reads five in the morning*

Scarlett: Anyway, here's how the this is going to play out, before I fall asleep here. Whenever I write a fic I usually have the plot of the story planned out and you guys just get to read it and be done with it. So I decided to change things up a bit. From this chapter onward you guys get to control how the story goes. In your reviews you can tell me what you think should happen next, or what the next chapter should be about, and I'll keep a list going. By the end of the week I'll post a poll up on my profile page and you guys get to vote for your favorite choice. By the end of the weekend I'll check the poll and see who the winner is. The winner of the poll gets their idea/plan for the chapter and I'll type up the next chapter based on the winners idea. I know it sounds a little confusing, but we'll give it a shot and see how it turns out.

So remember! Review, give me your idea on what should happen next, I'll put them in a poll, you guys get to vote, and I write the next chapter based on the winners idea. So get reviewing and give me your ideas my cute little fans! You have till Friday to give me your ideas! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin does not belong to me. __He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, however, belongs to me._


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams of Fire

Chapter 3~

A heavy sigh filled the air. The door to the apartment slamming closed and a ring of keys falling into the bowl by the entryway, before the male shrugged off his jacket. A mew reaching his ears and paws gently padding at his leg, as Nekoyoma glanced at the tabby gazing up at him with bright green eyes. A soft growl leaving his throat, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and shoved his jacket onto the hook on the wall. Heavy footsteps carrying him to his bedroom and the little feline padding behind him all the while.

The male pulling his shirt off the next moment and his tail unwrapping around his waist not long after. The extra appendage swaying behind him in relief, as his cat jumped onto the bed and let out another mew. One the male ignored, while he unbuckled his belt and shrugged off his jeans. The denim being thrown into the pile of ever growing clothes he needed to wash, before he walked over to his dresser and dug out some pajama bottoms. The article of clothing being shrugged onto his body along with a tank top, a mew reaching his ears once more.

"What?" Nekoyoma demanded, as he turned and looked at the tabby gazing at him from the bed. A mew was all the creature gave back to him. "Well that tells me shit."

In response the cat let out another annoying mew and Nekoyoma walked over to the other side of the bed. The male pulling the sheets aside and crawling into bed, before his cat walked over to him. The annoying feline letting out another mew and laying right beside his face. His response to roll over and ignore the stupid thing if it wasn't for the sudden paw it reached out to pad his nose with. An action that took the male by surprise, before he heard it mew again and let out a huff. The male turning over to ignore the stupid creature and try to fall asleep. Something that didn't come easy as the days events came crashing over him and a headache started to blossom against his forehead. The stupid cat's mewing starting up again and making it worse, as he let out a low growl and muttered a curse under his breath when the stupid cat's volume only got louder.

Why couldn't anything be easy? Why couldn't he wake up one morning and get a call telling him he had a day off? Or to tell him that it was another boring day at work? Hell, he'd kill to have a damn vacation once in awhile! But fuck him he couldn't. He was a demon, who was trained as an exorcist, running as the second command in the American Branch. So sure he had a responsibility to run that damn clusterfuck of a Branch, but that shouldn't stop him from want time to himself. Wanting to wake up one morning and not have a catastrophe on his hands. To not have some random half-demon be run over by a car, steal their two best doctors, and leave them fucked for the rest of the day. Not to mention their head of the branch randomly leaving his ass to run the whole damn place at the drop of a hat. So of course the moment his cell phone went off a growl left the male's throat. One so deep and so loud his cat scurried out of the room like a hobgoblin out of Gehenna, as the male forced himself out of bed and over to his jeans on the floor so he could pull out his cell phone. The piece of plastic almost smashing under his grip, as he pressed the talk button and didn't miss the growl coming from his throat.

"Hello?"

"Nekoyoma, we got-" Scarlett had started, before the male shut off his phone and threw it at the wall. The defenseless piece of technology smashing the instant it his the wall and the sound breaking him out of his rage, before he let out a curse and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Nice move idiot. She's going to be pissed tomorrow." The male muttered, as he leaned against the dresser and felt his anger ebb away. "One more second and you wouldn't have a home."

In the silence that followed a mew reached his ears and the male turned his head toward the door. His cat sitting just outside the doorway to the room and gazing at him in what he would've guessed would be concern on a human's face. A small smile appearing on the male's face, as he gestured the feline in.

"Come on, I won't hurt you." Nekoyoma carefully spoke, as the feline bound over and let the demon pick'm up. The male gently cradling the cat against his shoulder and running his fingers against its head. " Sorry I snapped like that. I didn't mean to scare you. I had one hell of a day."

In response a soft purr left the feline, the tabby letting out a mew in delight and rubbing it's head against the male's chin. The movement electing a small chuckled from the male's throat, before the air suddenly went cold. A hitch coming from the male's throat and a low hiss leaving the feline in his arms, before it jumped out of his hold and glared at the window. The feline's hiss growing ever louder all the while the male backed up against the dresser and pulled one of the drawers open. A gun being drawn out the next moment and the cat's hisses getting louder, as the male quickly made his way to the front door and grabbed his jacket. The leather material being shrugged on with ease and the male opening the front door within moments, before he heard a meow. A sudden weight landing on his shoulder the next moment, as the male turned his head to the side and found the tabby sitting on his shoulder. A determined look on the feline's face and a sigh leaving the male, before he walked out of his apartment with his gun at the ready.

"Don't get pissed at me if something eats you." The male muttered, as he softly closed the door to his apartment and made his way down the hallway.

The feline on his shoulder jumping off his shoulder and taking the led ahead, as Nekoyoma rolled his eyes and followed the creature down the hallway. Leave to feline to take the lead in a demonic threat. He swore that damn thing was going to get killed one of these days. Too bad he never gave the little shit a name, thing was going to die nameless. Never the less that didn't stop the creature from bounding down the stairs and taking the lead to the front of the apartment building. Something Nekoyoma seemed to take confidence in, as he made it down to the front door of the apartment building and carefully checked his surroundings.

The stupid cat waiting all the while, before the male deemed it safe and carefully pushed the front door open. His cat bolting through the door the moment it could fit through, and bounding off to do god knows what, as Nekoyoma walked out into the cold night air and let the door close behind him. A soft barely hearable mew reaching his ears, as the male turned his head and saw his cat sitting at the entrance to some alleyway by the apartment building. A spot that had the male raising an eyebrow in confusion, as he slowly made his way toward the dark alleyway. Nothing but the silence of the night air and the occasional crunch of gravel under his bare feet reaching his ears, before he stopped beside his cat and carefully looked around the corner.

A dark figure instantly catching his attention, about half way down the length of the alleyway, as the male sized it up and let out a curse. The creature looked to be a demonic hybrid of some sort, but as for its species the male had no clue. The only way he'd be able to tell was to confront it, but with the conditions he was in he'd need backup. Backup he wasn't going to get thanks to his anger episode and the broken cellphone laying on his bedroom floor. So now he was just going to have to stay here and track the damn thing till he ran into an exorcist and they could take it out together. Of course it could've worked, if it wasn't for the sudden wind that blew past him. His scent being carried by the wind down the alleyway and catching the hybrids attention. Something that had the male letting out a soft curse the moment the hybrid's head turned in his direction, as he backed up a bit to move him out of the creature's sight and pulled his cat into his arms.

"Alright, I need you to go around the building and go up the fire escape." Nekoyoma softly spoke, as the hybrid's footsteps started coming up the alleyway. "If that thing kills you I'll have some explaining to do."

A purr was all he received from the feline against his chest, before the cat jumped over his shoulder and sprinted down the sidewalk. The stupid creature disappearing around the corner of the building and out of sight, as Nekoyoma let out a soft breath of relief and clicked the safety off his handgun. A noise that echoed through the air in an instant, as a demonic growl filled the air and the hybrid's footsteps got louder. An audible curse leaving the male just as the creature crashed into the side of the building and burst the brick corner of the building apart. Heavy bricks and dust flying everywhere, as the male jumped back out of the way of the falling bricks and out into the street. The hybrid's dark figure still visible within the heavy dust, as a low growl left the male's throat and he held his gun at the ready. His finger already on the trigger and ready to fire, before the Gehenna tongue reached his ears.

**"Wrong one. It's the wrong one."** The creature spoke, before it suddenly disappeared into thin air.

The male's eye growing wide the next moment, as he quickly looked around the area for the demonic pressure and found nothing. A frown marring the demon's face, as he clicked the safety back on his weapon and quickly looked at his surroundings. A heavy sigh leaving the male the moment he realized nothing was there, before he let out a low grumble and headed back into the apartment building. It taking moments for the male to get inside the building and make his way up to his apartment, before he pushed the door open and found his cat waiting for him. Nothing but a patch of fur out of place on the stupid feline, as the male put his jacket back on the hook on the wall and put his gun in the drawer by the front door.

"It got away." Nekoyoma spoke, before the cat slumped where it was sitting and it's tail lashed out against the floor. "Hey, don't get pissed at me. It just took off after it said something strange."

No response was given to him, as the feline turned tail and headed into the bedroom. A heavy sigh leaving the male as he followed his cat into the bedroom to find it laying beside his pillow. A mew coming from the creature, as Nekoyoma rubbed a hand over his face and ignored the mew that came after the action.

"I'll be there in a second. Let me get my pills." The male muttered, as he walked to the bathroom.

The demon pulling open the bathroom medicine cabinet and pulling out a small bottle of pills, before opening the bottle and downing two capsules. A mew coming from the bedroom, as the male shoved the bottle back in the cabinet and walked back into the bedroom. His stupid cat still waiting in the same spot as before, it's eyes glued to him.

"Relax, fur ball. I only too two." Nekoyoma muttered, as he walked over to the bed and lay down beside the feline. "God, you act like I'm trying to kill myself. They're just sleeping pills."

A mew was all he got as a reply, as the male rolled his eyes and threw the covers over the two of them. It only taking moments for the medication to take hold of his consciousness and drag him under. All the while a small, strong presence reached out for him through the darkness. A presence that never got close enough to touch him, to wrap around him and encase him. Instead the male fell into the black pit of his subconscious, and the presence was left alone by itself.

* * *

Scarlett: *waves* Hey my cute little fans! Guess what day it is?!

Akira: The day I finally rid myself of you?

Scarlett: *smacks him in the head* No! It's Monday you twit!

Akira: *frowns and rubs head* Damn it.

Scarlett: *Rolls eyes* anyway, it's Monday. Which means the Dreams of Fire, or DOF as I'm going to call it from now on is going down and this wonderful chapter is going up! The first choice won in the poll 5 to 3. So here's your chapter folks! And that also means you guys get to throw your ideas for chapter 4! So review and throw your ideas in by Friday! Then I'll put up the poll for you guys to vote! So enjoy the winners's idea for the chapter!

* * *

**MyNeesan:** lol, yes hun. Another story with Nekoyoma in it. I hope you enjoy it. And don't forget to throw in your own idea for the next chapter if you have one!

**NyxGirls:** Glad you liked the idea hun, and I liked your chapter idea. And I do agree, the last part of it skipped a bit ahead, so I did take it off when I put it on the poll. Hope you don't mind. Either way I enjoyed the review and the chapter idea and I thank you for throwing one in. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin does not belong to me. __He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, however, belongs to me._


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams of Fire

Chapter 4~

"No! No way in hell!"

The moment those words rang out through the Branches' halls Nekoyoma stopped in his tracks and rubbed a hand over his face. A little voice in the back of his head telling him to turn tail and get lunch, before his crazy Head of the Branch came running out of her office yelling and screaming at some poor exorcist. The red head had been on edge since the incident with the half-demon. And it had only been two weeks since the Vatican had taken their top two doctors and they had been barely getting by. All of which he had to hear Scarlett, who had been in one of her worst moods yet, since the incident fifty years ago. An incident no one living and breathing was allowed to speak off, unless they wanted to stop living and breathing themselves. Of course who was he to complain? The less he had to remember the better. Of course that never stopped the yelling.

"No! Absolutely not! I don't care what the Vatican wants! He is not staying here!" Scarlett's voice rang out through the halls from behind her closed office door.

A heavy sigh leaving Nekoyoma's lips, before he headed for the woman's office. The male ignoring the stares meant for himself and the Head's closed door. All of which meant nothing, as he pulled open the door and didn't miss the letter opener that flew past his head and pierced the wall across the hall. A small barely noticeable scratch on the male's cheek and a little blood beading against his skin. All of which he ignored as he looked at the two people in the room.

One of which being Scarlett herself and the other being the paladin. The smug blonde finally sitting in a chair for once in his damn life and Scarlett standing behind her desk and her breath heaving. Her blue eyes fierce with anger for the paladin, before she noticed the letter opener across the hall and the barely noticeable wound on the male's face.

"Oh shit, Nekoyoma! I'm so sorry!" Scarlet spoke in a panic, as she walked around the desk with a Band-Aid at the ready. The woman walking right up to him and peeling the bandage from the wrapper, before she carefully placed it on his cheek. "I wasn't aiming for you."

After she spoke her eyes turned toward the paladin, whom she glared at, before she slammed the door shut and conjured up another chair for the demon to sit in. The woman walking back to her own desk and slapping the paladin in the face with her tail all the while. Which in turn earned her a heated glare from the blonde male.

"Come in Nekoyoma. Sit down and listen to something you don't want to hear." The male muttered under his breath as he walked over and sunk into the chair the woman had conjured up for him. His comment being ignored all the while. "So, what's wrong now?"

"Know it all is dumping that kid in our laps." Scarlett spoke in anger.

"I'm not dumping him here. I'm putting Okumura in your care." The paladin argued back.

"In my care? Bullshit! The Vatican just doesn't want to deal with the kid!"

"He's our most important-"

"Weapon." The female coughed out, as the paladin glared at her.

"He's an important esquire."

"Weapon."

"Esqui-"

"Can someone back up to the beginning and tell me what this is about?" Nekoyoma demanded, instantly getting two angered looks his way. Looks in which he held his hands up at in defense and Scarlett sighed.

"Mr. Paladin here came here to dump that half-demon that got hit by that car in our laps." The red-haired demon spoke, as she leaned against her desk and huffed. "Turns out the kid is all healed up and is still in a coma. Not a broken bone left in the kids body, not scrapes or bumps. Just one nasty scar and two weeks of sleep. Kid's out cold and 'know it all' here wants to dump the kid on us."

"We're not dumping him on you. We're-"

"Putting him in our care. I heard you the first time." Nekoyoma growled, as he rubbed his forehead and sighed. "What about our doctors?"

"They'll be returned if you take Okumura into your care." The blonde spoke simply, as Scarlett frowned.

"And my proposal?"

"Will be fully funded. You'll get the money you want."

The frown on the woman's face deepened, as her eyes fell to her desk and her tail swayed behind her. The demon no doubt thinking her options through and deciding what was the best course of action. Nekoyoma of course as all for the idea. As long as they got Drew and Kira back there was no harm done. Anyone could watch the kid and make sure he didn't die. It was like babysitting a dead corpse, that is till he woke up.

"Fine, but on one condition." The woman spoke, as the paladin's eyes narrowed. "No more surprise visits on me. You call and schedule appointments like every god damn being on this soil does. I hate it when people barge in unannounced."

Before the Paladin could even respond Scarlett walked around the desk and headed for the door. The door opening in moments and her figure pausing in the doorway, before she turned her head and looked at the male.

"And Nekoyoma, you're watching the kid." She spoke, before she was gone.

Silence passed between the two men in the room, before the realization hit the demon and Nekoyoma let out a curse and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Fuck."

* * *

"Welcome back." Nekoyoma spoke the moment he walked into the room Scarlett had sent him to via text and saw Drew and Kira sitting behind Drew's desk.

Both of which were collapsed in an office chair, Drew in Kira's lap. An occurrence no one was bothered about, if only for the fact that they were mates and it was normal for them to act like that. Not to mention they had been away from home for two weeks straight probably taking care of the half-demon.

"Thanks." Drew muttered, as he pulled off his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes. Kira taking the male's clipboard from him and placing it on the desk in front of them in the mean time. "Glad to be back."

Reaching five foot four Drew was sluggishly sitting in his mate's lap. His brunette hair falling over his right eye and his left one showing noticeable bags under them. Which of course didn't take away from the Caribbean blue hue in them, as he sighed and slumped against his mate. His black V-neck, jeans, and lab coat wrinkled and bunches up against his legs and shoulders. Meanwhile Kira remained silent, his one visible brown eye watching Drew in slight worry. The other was covered with bandages, yet the male didn't miss the bags under his visible eye. The male still didn't know what the bandages were for, but he never bothered to ask. He hated to pry. Yet that didn't stop him from surveying the five foot eight tall demon gently holding his mate. The guy was dressed in nothing but a black tank top and white shorts, but it was obvious he had been wearing the same outfit for a few days. The material was bunched up and looked like shit.

"I'm guessing she told you to come here?" Drew asked, as Nekoyoma nodded. "Then lets get this over with."

In the silence that followed Drew reluctantly got out of Kira's lap and headed for the door. His mate instantly behind him and trailing after him like a guard dog, as Nekoyoma followed. The brunette walking past a few doors, before he pulled out a key and unlocked the door. The male tossing the key toward him and pulling the door open all the while.

"Vatican's orders to keep the door locked the first day, till we got someone to look after him." Drew muttered, as he walked in closely followed by Kira.

Nekoyoma following them inside not too long after and closing the door behind him. The male instantly finding himself in a typical white hospital room, equipped with a hospital bed and a crap load of machines he couldn't even name. Each of them giving off their own distinct beep or buzz, as Drew leaned against the end of the bed with another clipboard. The male's figure blocking his view of the half-demon on the bed.

"Alright, here's the deal." Drew started, as he took his reading glasses from his mate and slipped them on. "The half-demon was brought to the Japanese Branch's medical sector two weeks ago. Kid had been hit by a car protecting a little human girl from getting hit by the moving vehicle, but the bastard driving the thing drove off without calling an ambulance. The mother of the child called and he was handed over to the branch. As you know we were told to arrive and help them treat the kid."

A heavy sigh left the male, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a moment before he continued to speak.

"The kid was a fucking mess. Three broken ribs, broken arm, the left side of his hip was shattered, as was his leg. The right side of his face was roughed up and he was bleeding from several wounds inflicted from the breakage of bones and the metal that carved into his hip."

With a clack the male placed the chart back in the little plastic box on the end of the bed and his Caribbean blue eye met his.

"All of this is irrelevant to your task, but it's better you know. All you have to do is watch after the kid." Drew spoke, as he stood up straight and made an attempt to straighten his shirt out. "Read, write, eat, sleep, I don't care what. Just keep your eyes on the kid and stay in this room. You're free to go home if you'd like and sleep in your own bed, but if the kid gets hurt you'll be the one to blame."

"So my ass is stuck here." Nekoyoma growled, as Kira nodded. "That's great."

"At least you weren't trying to close the kid up as he was bleeding out." Drew muttered harshly, as he pushed himself away from the bed and headed for the door.

The door opening and closing in a matter of moments, as it slammed against the doorframe and Nekoyoma flinched.

"I apologize for Drew's behavior." Kira finally spoke, as his one brown eye turned in his direction. "He's exhausted and frustrated in more ways than one."

"You take him home and take good care of him then. I got it here."

A nod was all the male gave him, before he left quietly. The closing of the door making the male sigh, before he turned his gaze to the hospital bed. His heartbeat coming to a crashing halt and his eyes widening, as he stared at the figure on the bed. If anything that dark midnight blue hair and black tail told him everything he needed to know.

Rin was the one in that bed, and he was as fucking real as he could get.

* * *

Scarlett: *waves, half asleep* Hello my cute little fans! The tie has finally been broken!

Akira: Finally *gets a book thrown at* the fuck!

Scarlett: *whistles and dusts off shoulder* anyway, the winner for this chapter is Kyuubiluver, whose second idea got the most votes. So congrats, hun. Here's the chapter based off your idea. I added an extra scene cause I ran through the first scene pretty fast and this was goin' to happen anyway.

Akira: *rubs the bruise on head and goes to grab a huge black book*

Scarlett: *glares at Akira* You touch my new Black Dagger Brotherhood book and I'll make sure you never breath again

Akira: *backs up and puts hands up*

Scarlett: *turns to camera* Anyway, On another note! Now that I got the new chapter up, it's time for you guys to review and throw your chapter ideas into the pot! Review away my cute little fans! This story ain't goin anywhere without you!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin does not belong to me. __He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use him!_


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams of Fire

~Chapter 5

It wasn't long into the males staring that everything came rushing back to him. The steady beeping of the machines, the silence under it all, and the unconscious teen lying in the hospital bed. His features calm, despite the state he was in, and his skin flawless. It was almost unfair really. This boy had risked his life to save a human girl and fate had repaid him by getting hit by a car and falling into a coma. Of course above all Nekoyoma was surprised Rin had survived at all. From Drew's description it sounded like he was hit pretty bad for being a half-demon and the reason he had survived so long was because Drew was there to patch back up.

Nonetheless, that didn't stop the male from crossing the room and pulling a chair up to the bed. The legs of the metal chair scraping against the sanitized floor and creating a horrible screeching in its wake. One the male seemed to ignore, before he sat down and leaned back. His eyes focused on the half-demon and his soft breathing all the while he sighed and tried to ignore his phone vibrating in his pocket. Just when he thought he could get a moment of peace and quiet.

"Yeah?" Those were the only words that came out of the demon's mouth, as he pulled out his new cell phone he had bought this morning and answering the call.

"I'm still pissed at you." Came Scarlett's voice the next moment. A heavy sigh leaving the male's mouth, as he rubbed a hand over his face and found his eyes on the ugly white floor. "You hung up in me last night. We had an emergency last night."

"I'm sorry about that. I was pissed and stressed and it kept pilling up till I snapped." Nekoyoma spoke while he rubbed the back of his head. "I kind of broke my cell phone too. Smashed it into the wall right after you called."

A sigh came from the other end of the phone. The female demon messing with what had to be the papers on her desk, as Kamiti's voice spoke to the woman and the female grunted in response. Soon followed by what the male guessed was Scarlett ushering her secretary out of her office.

"Anyway, I called you last night because there was a dangerous demon in your area." Scarlett continued, Nekoyoma's eyes widening in the following moments. "I was going to warn you ahead of time to stay low and keep out of it's path till I arrived, but you walked out there anyway and it left."

"Sorry. My cat kind of urged me on."

"You have a cat?" Scarlett asked, as Nekoyoma paused for a moment and swiped his tongue over his dry lips.

"Yeah. It's a stray tabby. It doesn't have a name, but the thing just loves to annoy the hell out of me and walk into trouble." Nekoyoma spoke, his palm rubbing against his knee. "It kind of warned me the demon was there first and I went to see what it was. Damn thing went ahead of me and got us caught."

"Wait, the demon saw you?!" Scarlett screeched, causing the male to drop his cell phone in surprise and look to see if Rin had woken up on instinct. Instead the half-demon was as limp as a log. The machines beside him telling him he was still out like a light. "It could've killed you! That's why I called! Are you stupid?!"

By now the woman's voice was echoing in the room. Her voice almost as loud as in person, as the male hesitantly picked up the device and kept it away from his ears.

"Relax, will you? It didn't even attack." Nekoyoma grumbled, before a moment of silence passed between them.

"W-wait. It didn't attack?" Scarlett repeated.

"Nope. Said something in Gehenna tongue and left."

"What did it say?"

"Wrong one. It's the wrong one."

Silence soon fell over them. The rustling of papers and a curse leaving the female the next moment. A small crash sounding in the background, before the sound of keys reached the male's ears.

"You stay with the half-demon brat. I have to go check something." Scarlett spoke, before the slamming of a door reached his ears and the called ended.

The silence returning once more and a heavy sigh leaving Nekoyoma's lips, as he hit the end button on the device to stop the flashing end call message and placed it on the side table beside the bed. His eyes once again falling on the unconscious half-demon and a frown marring the male's lips the next moment. One that went completely unnoticed due to the lack of conscious bodies in the room.

"So what the hell do I do now?" Nekoyoma asked no one in particular. Of course he didn't want an answer, but the silence was enough of an answer. "Fine I'll just sit here and rot away."

And that's exactly what he did. He sat there in that stupid chair in that all too clean room that smelled like disinfectant and death. A smell he was all t0o familiar with in his life so far and didn't want more of, but he had no choice. He had to watch Rin and he had to keep him safe. Of course that didn't stop him from falling asleep. One moment he was staring up at the ceiling bored out of his mind, thinking about his stupid cat and what the fur ball might be doing right now, and the next his eyes were closing. His dreams quickly rushing up to meet him the moment he fell under.

* * *

_In the moments the male opened his eyes and looked around he almost thought he had woken up in one of his long lost nightmares. Nothing but dark skies and a dense forest surrounding him. A frown soon finding its way onto the male's face and his legs taking him forward in a random direction, as he pulled out his gun and held it at the ready. A weapon he was glad he had even if this was a dream and he couldn't actually be hurt, but he was happy he had it nonetheless. Seemingly enough the metal firearm put him at ease and that's all he needed to move forward. The trees getting denser the further he went and his surroundings almost pitch black, before a small light became visible in his gaze. The small beacon of light only about a mile ahead of him, as he took careful steps forward and toward what he believed was the tree line. What he believed to be seconds turning into minutes, to what seemed like hours, before he was within a good few yard of the tree line. His shoes crunching against the dead leaves and debris under his feet and his muscles tense as he pushed forward. The male walking past the tree and stopping moments later at the scene in front of him._

_A huge clearing laid out before him. The grass a lush green and a good sized lake sitting in the center. A few flat stoned rocks surrounding one side of the body of water and flowers cropping up everywhere else as fireflies flew back and forth as if they were talking with one another. A sight that would've blown the demon's subconscious away if it wasn't for the figure slumped against one of the big rocks by the lake. A figure he noticed to be Rin on closer inspection, as his eyes widened slightly and he tucked his gun back into it's holster on his hip._

_Leaning against the rock and his eyes downcast to the water below, the half-demon looked to be lost in thought. His hair practically in the darkened atmosphere and his tail lying limp behind him. A simple white Academy shirt covering his upper half and rolled up black skinny jeans on his lower half. His feet in the water and his shoes nowhere in sight. His legs rocking back and forth only slightly and his breathing quiet, as Nekoyoma hesitantly took a step forward and mentally cursed when he stepped on a twig and it snapped right in two._

_Not even a twitch and jerk rocking through the half-demon, as he lifted his head and almost lifeless blue eyes fell on him. A spark of some kind flashing past those blue orbs and his tail twitching only slightly. The teen sitting up and his eyes looking him over from head to toe before a blank look appeared on the teen's face._

_"Nekoyoma, right?" Rin asked, his voice soft._

_"Y-yeah." The male answered, as he hesitantly started walking toward the teen and didn't stop when he couldn't make out any fear in the teen's eyes. "How have you been?"_

_"Alright I guess." Rin spoke after a moment of silence. His eyes falling back to the lake his feet were submerged in._

_"You don't sound all too sure." Nekoyoma spoke the moment he reached the teen's side and sat beside him with care. The male afraid to scare him off or do something that might make him turn on him. "Is something wrong?"_

_Nothing was said after. Only the half-demon's eyes darkening and his fingers tightening around his arms crossed over his chest. His tail curling in toward his hips and a look of concern appearing on the demon's face as he watched the reaction play out. A familiar scene flashing through the male's head as an image of a youngling came into view. Her figure curled into herself, her body thin, and her eyes hollow before everything started going dark. Her body getting thinner and her hollow eyes never leaving his gaze, before she dug her nails into her skin and crimson filled his vision. Blood seeping out everywhere and staining the floor, as her nails cut and sliced into her skin. Deep angry red lines being draw against frail skin, before nothing was left but red and those hollow eyes. And before he knew it he was back beside Rin. The teen still silent and his eyes downcast. A sight that made the male bite his lip and fight back the tears. His palm digging into the bridge of his nose and a slow heavy breath leaving him, before he managed to gain control of himself._

_Above everything he had to keep himself in control, even if it was for Rin's sake. The poor teen had given up on living, just like his little sister had all those years ago. And there was no way in hell he was letting Rin fall into the hole his sister did. He deserved so much more and he deserved to wake up._

_"What are you afraid of?" Nekoyoma managed to ask. His question making the teen turn his head and look at him with a dull look in his eyes._

_"I'm not afraid of anything." Rin spoke, his tail slowly curling around his waist._

_"Well I'm here, so you're safe." Nekoyoma spoke; a small look of annoyance appearing on the half-demon's face._

_"I'm fine."_

_"If you say so."_

_A moment of silence fell over them, as the half-demon's legs stilled and the water continued to ripple. It taking a few moments before it stilled and the image of the moon above them came into focus. Something that would've been scerene and pleasant, if it wasn't for the teen beside him._

_"What do you do for a living?"_

_The question came out of nowhere and it took Nekoyoma by surprise, but the moment he looked down and saw Rin looking up at him he managed a smile and cleared his throat._

_"I'm the second in command in the American Branch, under the Vatican." Nekoyoma spoke, a small nod leaving the half-demon. "I work for a smart and strong female demon who runs the branch with our two best demonic doctors. Our Branch Leader, Scarlett, just got money to start her mating project. She's going to help demons like us find our mates and live happy lives the Vatican can't destroy."_

_"It sounds nice." Rin spoke softly. "Too bad they already destroyed mine."_

_"That's not true. You still have control over your life. You just have to fight for it."_

_"If I do they'll kill me." Rin muttered, as Nekoyoma felt his heart sink and he placed a hand on the top of the teen's head. The action causing the half-demon to look up at him and see the smile on the male's face._

_"You don't know till you try." Nekoyoma spoke, Rin's eyes fixed on him. "Humans have fought for their rights over the centuries and a lot of them have gained those rights because they worked so hard to gain them. We aren't any different. We may be a different species, but we can fight just as hard as the humans did. Scarlett is enough proof of that. She took over the American Branch and she's working on her mating project. She's fought so hard for it all and she's doing what she's always wanted to do. What's to say you can't?"_

_"Because I'm the son of Satan and they all want me dead." Rin spoke, his tone darker than before. "If I make one bad move they'll think I'm turning on them and they'll try and kill me. I don't have any control over my life and I never will. I'm just a puppet to them."_

_"You will be if you let them treat you like one." The demon spoke, the male gently wrapping an arm around the half-demon's waist and the teen's head ending up against his shoulder awkwardly. A move that had the male moving his arm down to the younger's waist and holding him close enough so the half-demon's tail brushed against his now free one. "You can't let them take complete control over you. You're your own person, Rin."_

_"I don't feel like one."_

_"You will eventually." Nekoyoma spoke carefully, his gaze falling on the younger and the lighter look on his features._

_After that neither of them spoke. Just the silence of the forest around them and the half-demon's feet swing back and forth in the water echoing through the air. Rin leaning comfortably beside him and his head on the older's shoulder. Nekoyoma gently rubbing the teen's side all the while. This continued for what seemed like hours, just the two of them. That was until the older felt his body get lighter and Rin moved off of him. A small look of hurt in his eyes, as his tail subconsciously wrapped around the older's and Nekoyoma gently messed up the younger's hair._

_"Looks like I have to go." Nekoyoma spoke, a smile on his face._

_"Do you have to?" Rin asked, his words coming out soft and hurt._

_"Yeah, I do." The male spoke, his fingers lingering at the ends of the teen's hair. "I have an important job to do."_

_A small nod was all Rin gave him, before Nekoyoma pulled him into a hug and wrapped his tail around the younger's in comfort._

_"Don't worry, I'll be back. I promise."_

_Another nod came from the teen, just before the male disappeared. The older just messing the younger's reply._

_"I hope you come back."_

* * *

Scarlett: *waves during her break in painting and ignores the stares* I just finished the chapter my cute little fans! So read and enjoy!

Akira: *rolls eyes*

Scarlett: *smacks him in the head and grabs oil paint brush* Anyway! Here's the new chapter from the winners idea! Don't forget to review and put in your idea if you have one! I miss your reviews!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin does not belong to me. __He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use him!_


	6. Chapter 6

Dreams of Fire

~Chapter 6

"Ne…Neko…Nekoyo…NEKOYOMA!"

In an instant the male shot awake. His entire body jolting forward and his arms swinging out to balance himself before he hit the floor. His eyes wide and his mind racing, as his heart pounded in his ears and his tail lashed out behind him. The appendage smacking up against something solid and the sound of a clearing throat reaching his ears, before he blinked a few times. His mind clearing and the beeping of the machines returning to him, before he turned to find Scarlett standing next to him. A deep frown on her face and a big bruise appearing on her knee.

"You awake now?" She asked, her tone on edge.

"Y-yeah." Nekoyoma responded as he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head and his gaze found the all to clean floor. "What do you need?"

"We have a problem."

"When don't we?" As per normal the male received a small smack to the back of the head from the Head and winced when her clipboard materialized into her hands. "Sorry, continue."

"The Vatican wants Okumura back." Scarlett spoke, as she casually sat on the unconscious half-demons bed and ignored the fact she was almost sitting on his legs.

"Wait, they want him back? He just got here yesterday!" Nekoyoma spoke as Scarlett raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"Nekoyoma, it's been three days since Rin was here. You fell asleep for three days." The redhead spoke, the male's jaw dropping almost instantly.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Don't you think I tried?" The woman challenged, as deep frown on her face. "I knocked you right out of that damn chair and you were still out cold."

A small frown appeared on the male's face as he looked down at the chair. Of course, now that he thought about it, he was sitting differently, and his back hurt like hell.

"Whatever dream you were having pulled you in and wouldn't let you out till you woke up on your own." The female demon spoke, her eyes falling to the clipboard. "I assumed you haven't been sleeping well so I left you be. I only woke you up now cause the Vatican pulled this shit and I needed you to know."

A nod left the male, as he stole a glance of the half-demon still unconscious on the bed and then turned his gaze to the woman flipping through the papers on her clipboard.

"So, why do they want Rin?" Nekoyoma asked.

"Seems that demon you ran into at your apartment is after him." She spoke, her gaze moving to meet his. "One of the exorcists ran into the thing and it smelled Okumura on them. Tried to tear him apart and destroyed an important landmark in the process. Thankfully one of our own was there and was able to translate what the demon was saying."

"What did it say?" Nekoyoma pressed after a few minutes passed.

**"Give me the one. I need the one. Lead me to the one."** Scarlett spoke in fluent Gehennian. "It repeated it a few times before I said: **I need the boy. Hand over the boy. The flames, the power. Give me what is mine.** After that they tried to kill it and it took off. Disappeared into thin air and left the teen beat up pretty bad. They brought him back here so Drew could patch him up and take another group out, but they haven't found the demon. When the Vatican found out they freaked and demanded we give Okumura to them. Apparently we're not good enough caretakers for their liking and they think it's safer for the half-demon if he's in the Vatican."

A permanent glare appeared on the woman's face, as she growled out the last sentence. Her whole body stiff and her tail lashing out behind her, before Nekoyoma cleared his throat. The noise enough to bring the woman back to the present, as she quickly shook her head and looked at him.

"So that demon is after Rin?" Nekyoma asked, a nod being received. "Who was the one that got attacked?"

"His younger twin Yukio Okumura." Scarlett spoke, as she flipped a page or two and handed him the clipboard. The male gently taking it from the younger and glancing at the profile and picture on the page. "They're twins at birth, but they look and act nothing alike. Rin was born a half-demon and gave Yukio a tempant during their birth. The younger came to his power a good three to four months after Rin and he's fairly new to them. However he apparently isn't dangerous. He's just pissed at Rin cause he thinks he's an idiot and gets into trouble."

"Jeeze, how do you get this information?" Nekoyoma chuckled, as he handed the clipboard back to her and she took it with a frown.

"Nekyoma, my darling demon, you do have to realize that you have to know the people around you in case they turn on you." The woman spoke in a proud yet defensive tone. "One wrong move and you'll be betrayed or worse. I find it better to know my potential enemies in case the Vatican sicks them on me."

"Well I don't think the Vatican will _sick_ them on you, but beyond that why would that demon attack Yukio?" Nekoyoma asked, his gaze falling to the white floor. "He may be Rin's twin, but there's no way the demon would know that unless-"

"Scent. The demon smelled Rin's demonic scent on Yukio." Scarlett spoke, as she flipped the pages back down on the clipboard. "As you know human scent and demonic scent is different. Human scent lasts for a period of time and is rather short. Demonic scent is long lasting, strong, and the more you're around a particular scent the harder and longer it takes to get rid of it. It smelled Rin on Yukio, since they live together, and went after him because of it."

"Well that just complicates everything." The male grumbled, as he ran a hand over his face. "Anyone that's came in contact with Rin is in danger now."

"And that would be why the Vatican is upset over this. For a demon to be picking up a demonic scent it has to be fairly strong, at least a level seven, and has to be skilled enough to teleport if it keeps disappearing." The woman spoke, her arms crossing over her chest in concern and her clipboard now resting on the bed. "With those two abilities under it's belt it still has one more an even if it's weak every exorcist is in a bind. That thing could come out of nowhere at anytime and could kill humans and demon's alike just to get to Rin. Plus we don't even know what it wants with Rin, but if the Vatican interferes now and takes Rin the kid is done for. Not only is their no protection between portals, but the wards and spells around the Vatican are weak compared to the ones I created myself for the American Branch. They're ten times stronger and as long as I'm within them they strengthen at least twenty times that. Not to mention I have every ward, spell and enchantment every created surrounding this place. That thing will never get in here as long as no one potentially lets it in."

"So we just need to keep Rin here." Nekoyoma spoke, his tone quiet as the woman across from him nodded. "How the hell are we going to do that?"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!"

In an instant Nekoyoma jumped slightly and turned his head to the door. The door suddenly bursting open and Drew being shoved inside, as Kira bared his fangs. A taller and stronger looking demon hybrid standing in the hallway and glaring at Kira, his eyes occasionally wondering to Drew.

"And what may I ask is going on here?" Scarlett asked calmly, a small frown on her face.

"Kira just-" Drew tried to start.

"This asshole was manhandling my mate and tried to drag him onto a mission with him." Kira growled out, his brown eye blazing with anger. **"No one touches him, let alone takes him away from me without my permission."**

The last of Kira's words came out with venom and with violent intent, all of which made Drew flinch behind him. The male in front of Kira not even backing down in the slightest, as Scarlett's eyes brightened a little and she stood up. Her long hair unfurling from their previous spot beneath her and falling to her knees, as she looked at the male in the hall.

**"Mitchel, you of all younglings should know not to pry a demon's mate from their presence without permission."** The woman spoke calmly, Gehennian fluently and gracefully rolling off her tongue. **"I'd hate to see one of my talented students die for such a stupid mistake."**

A small moment of silence fell over them moments after. Kira's breathes coming out in harsh pants and his eyes still boring into the male, even after Kira gently walked over and grabbed his arm. A small look of recognition appearing on the male's face, as he nodded and slightly bowed.

**"I apologize for my behavior. I didn't realize he was your mate."** The male spoke, as Nekoyoma frowned. **"I'll leave you be and ask permission if the time arrives once again."**

A nod was given by Drew, before the male turned and left. Kira's stance and attitude lightening greatly, before Drew wrapped his arms around his mate and buried his face into the male's chest. A small smile appearing on the one-eyed demon, as he gently dragged his finger through the demon's hair and gently tugged on the end to get the younger to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I think I overreacted." Kira spoke quietly, as Drew lightly chuckled and kissed his mate.

"You're fine. It's nice to see you so possessive over me once in awhile. You just scared the crap out of me."

"I didn't me-"

"Take your love scene somewhere else boys, we're trying to get the Vatican out of our hair here." Scarlett spoke calmly, as she walked back over to her previous spot on the bed.

"Sorry, we'll leave you be." Drew spoke, as he gently took his mate's hand and tugged him to the door. "We apologize for the noise."

"Don't apologize to me. I'm the one that's usually yelling." Scarlet spoke, as the door closed behind the pair. "Now where were we?"

"Figuring out how to get the Vatican from taking Rin." Nekoyoma spoke, his gaze moving from the door to the woman comfortably sitting on the bed with a small smirk on her face. "Don't tell me you're smirking. I hate when you smirk. What did you do?"

A small chuckle left the woman, before it turned to giggles, and then full on laughter. Her face turning a slightly shade of pink and her tail swaying behind her in bliss, as Nekoyoma chewed on his lip and mentally cursed. He knew above everything that went on in this stupid branch the worst thing that could happen was for this woman to be smirking and laughing within the same moment. It never turned out to be good for either party.

"I know how to get them from taking Rin." Scarlett spoke, her tone rolling out like a melody of a song and her wings behind her fluttering before settling behind her.

"I'm going to regret being apart of this won't I?"

"Yep, because you're going to act as Rin's mate." Scarlett spoke happily, a grin on her face as she stood up and headed for the door. A look of complete shock on the older male's face. "Rin Okumura, Nekoyoma Prince, Welcome to the American Branches Mating Program. You're now mates!"

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

Scarlett: *waves happily* Here's your new chapter my cute little fans!

Akane: *pokes, while drawing* you have a drawing assignment due tomorrow morning

Scarlett: *frowns at* So do you

Akane: *points to sketchbook* done

Scarlett: *huffs* screw you *shoves him when he smirks* perv *turns to camera* Anyway! I typed up your new chapter! I'd like to thank otakugirl251 and NyxGirls once more for giving me your ideas. You're the best!

Akane: *nods happily* yes they are

Scarlett: *rolls eyes* anyway, here's the new chapter. Start posting any ideas you have for the next chapter. Feel free to bring back previous ideas you gave and reenter them and feel free to enter as many as you like. You can also go onto my deviantArt account and read/comment your ideas on this very chapter there as well, as I'm posting on that account once again. The link is on my profile page, but here's my usename if you just want to look me up: kaze-gaara13

Akane: And I'm AkaneThorn!

Scarlett: *shoves him off the bed* No one care about you right now. They care more about the fic *ignores him as he sniffles in pain* Anyway, post your ideas! I'll give you guys till next friday, so we get back on track here. So that gives you guys a good eight full days to come up with ideas! So bring it on! What's going to happen next?!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin does not belong to me. __He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use him!_


	7. Chapter 7

Dreams of Fire

~Chapter 7

"I heard tah news, Congrats!" A voice spoke behind him, as an arm suddenly slug over his shoulders and Nekoyoma held back a frown.

"I don't think it's worth congratulations." Nekoyoma muttered, as he pushed the arm off of him and turned to the pair behind him. His gaze falling on the older of the two. "Besides, don't you have someone else to bug, Trey?"

"Well, someone is testy." The male demon chuckled, as his purple hair fell into his eyes and he blew it out of the way. "Someone wake up on tah wrong side of tah bed today?"

"No, but I slept for three days and got kicked out of a chair." Nekoyoma mumbled, as he started walking down the hall and ignored the pair still walking behind him.

"I heard about tat one. Rosey kicked yah right out of tah chair and yah were still asleep." Trey chuckled, as the male behind him frowned at him and grabbed him by the ear. "Ow! Treav, tah hell?!"

"Be nice, Trey. Nekoyoma has been through enough." The younger male spoke, as he frowned at the older.

Walking beside one another stood the twins Trey and Treavor Ferman. Both of them sporting a pair of silver eyes and a mop of dark purple hair. Trey's hair a little longer than his twins, and his tail out in the open compared to his younger brother's hidden one. They were both currently wearing a grey zip up hoodie, lavender t-shirt, and black jeans. Although any intelligent person could see they were wearing each other's hoodies. Only for the fact that Treavor was practically drowning in the one he was wearing. Trey was at least six if not seven inches taller than him.

"Aww, come on Treav. I just want ta have a little fun." The older chuckled, as he messed up the younger twin's hair and didn't miss the glare he received. "Besides, Nekoyoma scored him a nice looking mate. Not tah mention he's tah son of Satan. Can't wait tah see tat introduction."

"Yeah, well it'd be funnier if he was actually my mate." Nekoyoma frowned, as he pulled out his keys and went in search for his house key in the jumbled mess in his palm.

"Yah mean tah tell me he ain't your mate?" Trey asked in shock, his mouth almost hanging wide open.

"No, he isn't. Scarlett is just using it as a cover to keep Rin away from the Vatican." The male spoke, as he finally found his key. "If they take Rin he'll be killed by the demon that's after him. So in the mean time I'm to act as his mate and make sure the Vatican doesn't take him. So if you'd excuse me I've got to move all my shit out of my apartment into a room here in the Branch. I'll see you later."

And before either twin could speak the male shoved his key into the door and pulled it open. The white-haired demon walking through the door and slamming it closed behind him, before a harsh sigh left his lips. Nekoyoma more than glad for the silence that fell over him the moment the door closed, as he dropped his keys in the bowl by the door. A mew reaching his ears bringing him to attention, as he turned his head and noticed his tabby sitting in the doorway to the kitchen. A pleading look in its eyes, as he let out a curse and quickly walked toward the feline.

"I'm sorry, I had another dream with Rin and I fell asleep for three days." Nekoyoma apologized as he picked the cat up into his arms and smiled when it purred and rubbed its face against his cheek. "I missed you too. How about I give you that expensive cat food you like so much?"

In response the cat jumped out of his arms and bounded over to its bowl. A happy mew reaching his ears and a chuckle leaving Nekoyoma's lips, before he walked over to the cabinet and pulled it open. The male having to push a few cereal boxes aside to get to the wet cat food and grabbed one. The demon popping the seal and pulling the lid off with ease, before he walked over to the cat dish and turned the can over. The wet cat food coming out of the metal tin with ease and his cat digging into the meal without hesitation, as Nekoyoma tossed the container in the trash and ran his fingers through his cat's fur. Nothing more than a purr leaving it's throat while it ate.

"Don't get too comfortable. We're going to be living in the American Branch for awhile." Nekoyoma muttered, whilst standing up and heading to the bedroom.

The male digging a gym bag out of his closet and proceeding to fill the things up with all the clothes he owned. A ringing of a toy bell the only thing that could be heard in the silence, as his cat suddenly jumped on the bed. A small toy mouse in it's jaws and a bell hidden inside the fake fur, before the feline gently set it on top of the male's clothes and looked up at him with bright green eyes.

"Yes, we can bring that with us." Nekoyoma chuckled, as he gently slid his fingers against the feline's head and smiled when it purred. "Go get the rest of them while you're at it. We'll need to bring all you're stuff with us. You'll need more than I will."

A mew left the feline's throat, as it jumped off the bed and bounded out of the room. Nothing more than a chuckle leaving Nekoyoma's lips, while he quickly packed the rest of his clothes and his toiletries into one bag. His cat's toy mouse placed in the small front pocket, before he looked around the room and let out a sigh. A jingling sound coming from the living room pulling his attention to the door and a small laugh leaving his lips the next moment. His cat mewing for help while it tried to pull what was the living room rug into the bedroom with its cat toys on it.

"Easy there, I only said the toys. Not the whole living room." Nekoyoma chuckled, as he walked over and rubbed the feline's head.

A small mew in annoyance reaching is ears, while the male picked up the toys the cat had brought over and the feline itself. The male walking back over to the bed and placing the cat on the sheets, before proceeding to stuff the toys into the gym bag. The cat's eyes on him all the while as Nekoyoma zipped the pouch closed and slung the bag over his shoulder. The male turning his head to the feline and nodding to his shoulder.

"Come on, we don't got all day."

In response the cat let out a mew and jumped onto his shoulder. A smile making it's way onto Nekoyoma's lips as he walked to the front door and grabbed his keys. The male using the key to get back to the American Branch and opening the door, before he noticed Scarlett standing there waiting for him along with Trey. The woman turning to him the moment the door opened, before she noticed the tabby on his shoulder.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had a cat." She spoke all to happily for his liking, as she reached out and picked the tabby off of his shoulder and held it in her arms. "And he's a tabby! Did you give him a name?"

In an instant the male stared at the tabby and then the woman making the most ridiculous face to his cat, before he looked back at the cat. Trey pushing past him to grab the rest of the cat's things and ignoring the mud he was tracking in.

"Wait, it's a he?" Nekoyoma asked dumbly, as Scarlett frowned and gave him a small glare.

"Yes, he's male. How the hell did you not know?"

"I don't know. Guess I never bothered enough to care."

A heavy sigh left the woman's lips, as she let the tabby rest on her shoulder and grabbed his gym bag. Trey pushing past him with the cat's food and litter box with ease. Scarlett easily shouldering his clothes and giving the tabby a smile, before turning to him.

"Go grab your weapons and I'll be back to show you to the room you'll be stay at." She spoke, before she turned and headed down the hall.

A heavy sigh leaving Nekoyoma's lips, as he turned to get his weapons and froze. His eyes falling on a huge black figure standing in his bedroom door and its sickening yellow eyes on the doorway behind him. The movement of a tail catching his eyes, before a curse left the male and he quickly grabbed the door. A low growl leaving the creature as it lounged for him and Nekoyoma slammed the door shut. The sound echoing through the air, before he was harshly slammed into the wood and bit back a gasp of pain. Razor sharp nails digging into his shoulder and arm as the creature behind him growled in his ear and bared its fangs.

**"Give me the boy."** Its voice growled out, as Nekoyoma's eyes widened and he turned his head slightly to glare at the creature.

**"In your dreams. You'll never get to him."** Nekoyoma growled back, before its sharp tail smashed into the door beside the male's head and the demon's growl deepened.

**"Give me the boy. Give me the power. It belongs to me." ** The demon growled out dangerously low, its tail sliding out of the hole it made in the door and swaying behind it dangerously.

**"He doesn't belong to you." **Nekoyoma spoke, his rage building as he grabbed his gun out of the holster and fired a shot.

The noise enough to catch the demon by surprise, before Nekoyoma pushed the demon out of the way and moved away from the door. A small distance being placed in between them while the creature stood back up on its hind feet. It's huge tail lashing out behind it and crashing into the wall. The power enough to break through the dry wall and smash the corner. The male instantly grabbing his other gun and holding it at the ready, a low growl leaving his throat.

A small silence falling over them, as they glared at one another. Tension hanging dangerously in the air and thickening with each second that passed by. The demon in front of him the first to move, baring it's fangs and claws, as Nekoyoma quickly side stepped the attack. The male quickly ducking in time to dodge the creature's tail and avoid injury, before firing off a few rounds. Each of them missing their target, as the creature rolled across the floor to avoid the bullets and used the wall on the far side to launch itself at the male. The white-haired demon barely finding anytime to react, before the creature crashed into him. The two of the smashing into the couch and Nekoyoma's head cracking against the piece of furniture, before black dots filled his vision. A groan leaving his lips and pain slowly making it's way across his body, as razor sharp talons dove into his right shoulder and snapped his collarbone in two. A demonic cry of pain leaving the male's lips as blood splashed against the wooden floor and the creature roughly grabbed his chin. Sharp nails digging into his cheeks and sickening yellow eyes boring holes into him, until Nekoyoma realized the demon was partially human.

** "Last chance. Give me the boy."**

** "I'd rather die."**

** "I'll grant you that wish then."**

"Nekoyoma!"

In an instant the hybrid on top of him disappeared into thin air and footsteps came toward him. A flash of red reaching his hazing gaze, before Scarlett came into his vision and stared at him in pure shock and worry.

"Nekoyoma, hold on. I'll get you to Drew-" Scarlett started, before the male suddenly grabbed her arm and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"D-don't open the door. Th-the demon will get through. I-It's going to kill R-Rin." Nekoyoma weakly spoke, as a small smile made it's way onto the female's face and her wings curled up behind her.

"Don't worry, hun. There is more than one way into the American Branch." She spoke softly, as she gently brushed the hair out of his face. "Just close you're eyes. I'll take care of the rest."

She didn't even have to tell him twice as his eyes fell shut. Darkness surrounding him, and the small soothing presence from before wrapping around him, a voice reaching out to him all the while.

_"Nekoyoma!"_

* * *

Scarlett: *waves happily* Hello my cute little fans! Here's your new chapter!

Akira: *pokes her forehead, with frown on his face* Is Akane coming back?

Scarlett: *shoves him away a considerable distance* No, he's working on his finals like I should be doing.

Akira: *smirks and walks off to get food* Good, cause I don't like him

Scarlett: *rolls eyes* whatever. *looks at camera* Anyway! Here's your new chapter my cute little fans! Send in your ideas for the next chapter! What's going to happen next?!...and a quick note. Trey has a speech defect, those aren't grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin does not belong to me. __He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use him!_


	8. Chapter 8

~Dreams of Fire Ch. 8

"_Nekoyoma. Nekoyoma! Nekoyoma wake up!" _

_ With a small groan the male started to come around. His head pounding and his gaze slightly hazy, as a figure came into his vision. The shape of a tail coming into view, before the male panicked and his instincts took over. The male harshly shouldering the figure above him and toppling them over with a grunt, before his hand found the gun in his belt loop and the safety clicked off. The barrel of the gun pressing against the figure's temple and his tail wrapping around its throat. A gasp for air reaching his ears and a hand grabbed onto his wrist, before a weak voice reached his ears._

_ "N-Neko-Nekoyoma." The voice chocked out, before the male froze._

_ His vision clearing to find Rin beneath him. His blue eyes full of pained tears and his skin paling, as his fingers dug into the male's wrist. The sight enough to cause the male to quickly let go of the half-demon and back away a considerable distance in a matter of seconds. His shoulder screaming out in protest, as Rin coughed harshly and fought to bring air into his lungs. The half-demon glancing over in his direction the moment his breathing seemed to be coming back to normal, only for the older to see the huge bruise forming on the teen's neck._

_ "N-Nekoyoma." Rin spoke carefully, his own tail wrapping around his waist._

_ "S-Shit, Rin. I'm sorry." The male spoke after a moment of silence, his grip tightening on the gun in his hand and the safety clicking back on with a small bit of power. _

_ "It's fine. I've been through worse." Came the teen's response._

_ A response that had the male glancing up to meet the half-demon's gaze. A gaze that was filled with innocent understanding and pain. Something that had the male dropping his gun into the grass below him, before he hesitantly walked toward the younger. No flinch or bit of fear coming into the teen's eyes as Nekoyoma knelt down in front of then teen and gently cupped his cheeks. The teen continuing to look into his eyes all the while._

_ "And I wish you hadn't." Nekoyoma surprisingly whispered._

_ A small smile was the only thing to stretch across the teen's face, as Nekoyoma's grip on his cheeks tightened slightly. After all, he had heard what had happened after Satan tried to take over Assiah. He had heard every painstaking detail from Scarlett, who had forced it out of Shura. Rin had been tortured beyond comprehension just to activate that gate and then forced himself into battle. Something that should've killed him, but yet he was still here. Still right in front of him and in a coma. Karma was such a bitch. _

_ "We can't change the past." Rin quietly spoke, his gaze falling to the grass below. "Even if we wish we could."_

_ "But you can move forward." Nekoyoma spoke, his throat tightening slightly. _

_ "What's there to move forward to?" Rin softly challenged. "The Vatican wants to use me as a weapon, my brother thinks I'm an idiot, my classmates still don't like me, and I still can't wake up. What is there to look forward to? I have nothing waiting for me in reality. Just a life I don't want."_

_ A moment of silence passed between them as Nekoyoma let go of the younger. His heart plummeting to his stomach, while he gazed at the teen in front of him. If anything he wanted to grab the kid by the shoulders and yell at him. To tell him he had to keep living, that he did have something to look forward to, but he couldn't. Because what could he tell him? That when he woke up Nekoyoma was going to pretend to be his mate and they were supposed to act lovey dovey? That the Vatican was trying to bring him to the Vatican and keep a closer eye on him? A place where the demon that was after him could slaughter him without Scarlett's protection. Of course he couldn't, because it'd only bring the teen deeper into his depression and Nekoyoma didn't want that. _

_ According to what little he had been able to pick up recently, Rin had been such a sweet kid. He grew up with the Paladin Shiro Fujimoto and had classes with his twin brother, until he turned violent. After that he was called a monster, looked down on and beat up. Then he retaliated and gained more hate, more beatings and dropped out of middle school. He hadn't been planning on going to high school, but when the demon's attacked and Rin gained his power he had no choice. And after that it was nothing but classes, tests, and more pain and misery for him. Nekoyoma wouldn't even be surprised if Rin wanted to have a normal life at this point, but he knew wishing for something like that was hopeless. Even Nekoyoma knew that. Yet that didn't stop him from looking at the broken teen in front of him and wanting to pull him into his arms. _

_ To want to hold him close, ease his fears, bring him happiness. Show him life was worth the pain and the sorrow. That he could live a relatively normal life and that he could do it with the male beside him. That is if he could open his stupid mouth and tell him._

_ "R-Rin" Nekoyoma mumbled; the male gaining the younger's attention._

_ "Yeah?" The teen quietly spoke, his dull blue eyes meeting his._

_ "I-I…I want you to know that I-"_

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY!"

In an instant the male shot awake. The demon being ripped away forcefully from Rin's dreamscape and thrown into reality. His gaze falling on a furious Scarlett being held back by Trey and growling at a teen. His hair a soft brunette hue and his cerulean eyes gazing at the head as if she was nothing but air, while Kira kept Drew out of the crossfire. It taking the male a few moments to realize they were in Rin's room and the male glanced over to find Rin in the bed next to the one he had been laying in moments earlier.

"YOUR BROTHER ALMOST DIED SAVING THE GIRL. HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY!" Scarlett all but screamed at the boy, as he frowned at her.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Nii-san wouldn't save her, but he stupid to think he'd come away from it unscathed. He deserves whatever he did get." The teen spoke, causing the Head of the Branch to finally crack and lunge for him.

The male moving as fast as he could. The demon managing to grab her by the neck with his good arm shove her back. The female colliding with the bed the male had been in a few moments before and her tail smashing against it. Huge dents being created in the steel, before she let out a low growl and glared at the male.

"Nekoyoma, get out of the way." The redhead demanded, gaining a shake of the head.

"If you attack him now, you'll regret it. You've finally gotten the money you need for your mating project. Don't do something stupid that'll jeopardize the money you've been given."

"BUT HE-!"

"Is an idiot, but you can't fix stupid." Nekoyoma interrupted, getting a hostile glare from the teen. "Which is what you'll be if you attack him and injure him."

A heavy growl left the woman, before she stood up and dusted herself off. Her look of anger simmering down and her tail falling to a soft sway behind her. Her eyes still full of fire, as she visually relaxed and gripped the edges of the bed. The metal creaking under her fingertips and bending around her fingers all the while.

"Now, tell me what's going on." The male calmly spoke, as he gazed at the teen and the doctor being held close by his mate. "I have someone important I have to get back to."

"Who?" The teen demanded as Nekoyoma frowned.

"You answer my question, and drop the attitude, and just maybe I'll give you a decent answer." Nekoyoma snapped back, as the teen backed down and Drew ran a hand through his hair.

"Nekoyoma, this is Rin's younger twin Yukio." The doctor spoke, as he gestured to the rude teenager. "He's the one that got attacked by the demon that attacked you. He just got checked out."

A frown marred the demon's face as he looked the teen over. He easily looked like the bookworm type, but he didn't need to judge. He had heard about Yukio Okumura. He was trained under Shiro Fujimotto since the age of six, if he remembered correctly, and had become an exorcist right before he entered high school. Now he was teaching esquires about exorcism, all while taking normal human classes and going on missions. The kid was multitasking the world, but he wasn't all he was cracked out to be. He may act smart and sound it, but the kid took some risks other exorcists shouldn't take and he treated Rin like crap. Just the thought of that brought a snarl onto the male's face, as a low growl left his throat. Whatever explanation Drew was giving to Yukio about his brother's injuries being cut short, as their eyes widened and they looked at him. That was except for Yukio.

"Nekoyoma?" Drew hesitantly spoke, the male's name causing Yukio to raise an eyebrow.

"Nekoyoma? You mean Nekoyoma Prince? The Glacier Bullet?" Yukio questioned, as the demon let out a lower growl and an amused look appeared on the male's face. "I heard you were a legend before the Vatican tried to get rid of you. I didn't think you got a desk job."

In an instant the teen was smashed into the wall. A couch having smashed into him out of nowhere and pining him into the wall behind him, just as Kira pulled Drew out of the way. The pathetic lower class exorcist trying to unpin himself from the wall, as ice started to cake the floor. A feral look in the male's eyes and the edges of the couch started to disintegrate as the teen's eyes widened. Cerulean eyes wiping around to stare up at him in disbelieve and horror, as the male roughly grabbed the teen by his dress shirt and shoved the couch harder into him. The male enjoying the wince out of him all too much, as a low growl left his throat and no one interfered. Not even the Head, who could easily overpower him with her little finger.

_**"Now you listen here and you listen well, youngling. I have lived three of your lifetimes and it'd be wise if you shut your mouth." **_Nekoyoma growled out, a look of weakness appearing in the teen's eyes. _**"You can bash me all you want, you can degrade me, you can call me whatever you want; but if you speak ill of what I've done for you pathetic creatures or your brother you will deeply regret it."**_

"N-Nii-san? Wh-what d-does he have to do w-with th-this?" The teen stuttered, as Nekoyoma's eyes narrowed to slits.

The teen being pulled out from between the couch and the wall, before thrown across the room. The Head easily sidestepping out of the way to avoid the teen crashing into her, as Yukio collided with the wall and ended up right next to Rin's bed. The teen lying against the sheets still out like a light.

_**"You're brother has everything to do with this."**_ Nekoyoma growled, as he glared at the teen and bared his fangs. _**"HE risked his life to protect you and every goddamn being on this earth from the wrath of Satan and how have you repaid him? You've ignored him, treated him like shit, and when you found out he got hit by a car you didn't even bat an eyelash. What kid of brother are you?"**_

"Th-there was nothing I could've done! Nii-san is in a coma. What good am I to him?!" Yukio retorted, before his face paled the moment he realized his mistake.

The teen on the ground shut his eyes in preparation for any pain the older demon would throw his way, but when nothing happened he opened his eyes. The teen finding the male in the same spot he was when he closed his eyes. Anger and rage still in his eyes, but something else shimmered in them. His gaze was on Rin, and something close to care shined in his anger filled gaze.

"You could've been there for him." Nekoyoma spoke, his voice almost softer than before. "You're brother is in a coma and you're living your life as if nothing has happened. The least you could've done is come visit him. He'd appreciate that."

"I have missions and classes-"

"You should make time." Nekoyoma growled, as the teen stiffened. The male walking toward him and stopping in front of him. "Rin is beyond scared and you're doing nothing but ignoring him as if he doesn't exist. Rin's suffering and he believes he'll never wake up. He thinks there's nothing left for him here and he's almost to the point where he doesn't want to wake up. If anything he needs his brother beside him."

"Wait, how do you know this? Rin can't speak to you?" Yukio demanded, as the male glanced down at the unconscious teen and sat on the bed. The whole room watching him, as he gently placed a hand on the teen's face and caressed his cheek.

"Because I've fallen into his dreams." The male spoke, as Scarlett's eyes widened. "He's also my mate and if he's hurting I'll be there for him. Which includes me beating the shit out of you if the time arrives."

The male's words came out sickly sweet in the silent air, before Scarlett headed for the door. The woman grabbing Drew by the arm and dragging him out with Kira in tow, without a single word. The male not even bothering to ask her where she was going or what she was doing, as the teen on the floor swallowed thickly. His gaze glued to the floor as he stood up and straightened his clothes. Ice still stuck to his sleeves, as he smoothed out the wrinkles and walked past him. The teen leaving without a single word, before the door closed.

Silence greeting the last two occupants in the room, before Nekoyoma softly smiled and leaned forward. His lips gently meeting the half-demon's in a soft sweet kiss, but he slowly pulled away and smiled sadly at the unresponsive teen.

"I want you to know I've fallen for you, and I'll protect you till I give my last breath."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves and slumps against chair* Hey guys. I got the chapter ready for you...*sulks* I know I said I'd give you guys the chapter late tonight, but I won't be able to wait any longer. I'm currently trying to finish a painting final and I've got a drawing final due tomorrow. So I have to give you the chapter now since I have the time. *runs hand through hair* So, as always, your chapter ideas are due this Friday. I'll be putting up a poll around 8-9 pm EST that day. And as always, I hope you enjoy the chapter. *waves* back to painting for me.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin does not belong to me. __He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use him!_


	9. Chapter 9

~Dreams of Fire Ch 9

The moment the door closed behind the brunette a deep pain filled his chest. His cerulean blue eyes glued to the floor as he pushed himself away from the door and headed down the halls. Humans and Demons of different species alike talking and working together amongst each other all around him, as turned a corner in hopes to escape from the pain in his chest. Of course the pain didn't stop when his gaze fell on a small group of demons. Two of which were wrapped up in each others arms and presence, while a smaller younger looking demon clung to the shorter of the pair. A whine leaving the little demon's lips all the while.

"Nii-san, I'm hungry. Can we get food?" The little demon asked, while gently tugging on what had to be his brother's shirt.

"Sure we can. Just stay close to me and don't let go of my hand." The shorter of the pair spoke, as he took the little demon's hand and the three of them walked past him.

The pain in his chest deepening all the while, before he headed down the hall a little faster than before. His heart pounding in his ears and his chest contracting on itself. The male making it a few good yards down the hall, before the hall suddenly opened up into a huge room. Hundreds of demons talking and conversing with one another, as little ones ran and played with one another. Families and friends close knit and friendly to anyone that passed by, as Yukio laid a hand on the wall beside him to keep himself standing straight up. His chest still in pain, as he tightly closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. A migraine forming right in the back of his skull, before a pair of hands suddenly cupped the sides of his head and a soft glow reached his closed eyes.

The teen suddenly panicking, as his eyes flew open and he backed up. His gaze falling on a demon male around his age with a concerned look on his face. His bright green eyes filled with worry, as he reached out the help him once more and the teen flinched. Hurt instantly appearing in the teen's gaze, as those bright green orbs fell to the floor and his tail fell to a stop. The boy's throat visibly tightening, but no words coming out.

"Who are you and what were you doing?" Yukio demanded, his voice slightly harsh.

A visible flinch came from the teen demon as his tail wrapped around his leg. One of his hands rubbing against his upper arm, before he reached the hand out to touch him and Yukio stepped back. That very hand stilling for a moment, before it retreated without a second thought. Pure pain in the young demon's eyes, before he suddenly turned tail and ran. His figure disappearing into the crowded room in seconds, all the while leaving the brunette standing there in the hall like an idiot.

The pain from before heightening with vigor, as an image of the teen demon's back and his unconscious brother flashed before his eyes. His fingers tightening against the wall, his mind racing all the while.

Was it his fault Rin had gotten hit by that car? That he risked his life to save that young girl, because Yukio wasn't there to pull him back out of the way or save her himself? Was it his fault he was too closed off? Too protective of his own being or his feelings to let one demon get rid of the migraine still pounding in his skull? After all, that poor demon hadn't done a single thing to him. He was trying to help him, just like Rin had always done.

Rin had always been there for him when he was growing up. He beat up all the kids that ever tried to bully him, even if it was wrong to do so, and he had done it for Yukio. He had done it to keep him safe, keep him happy, and keep the bullies away from him so Yukio always had a smile on his face. And when the tears fell and Rin was near, everything went bad. His brother always got hurt because of him, but that never stopped that big goofy smile from stretching across his face and that light to appear in his eyes. Even till a few weeks ago Rin did everything to keep Yukio safe. Of course he made lunches and meals for them, but on every mission his half-demon brother was on he was always the first one into battle distracting all the demons while Yukio shot them down. Some people would call it stupid, but the brunette knew Rin did it to keep Yukio safe. To make sure the demons didn't come after his younger brother and injure him. Instead Rin took the beatings and the pain and never once did Yukio stop to thank him. Never once to he try to listen to his brother's problems like Rin did with his, and never once did he stop to think that Rin might need him just as much as Yukio needed his own brother.

And now. Now that he was standing in the American Branch in the vicinity of his unconscious and comatose brother, all he could ask was what went wrong. What brought them to this point? Where had Yukio's hate come from? And why didn't he open his eyes sooner? Rin had always needed him one way or another and right now he needed Yukio to be near him. To speak to him and to help ground him to reality, and he'd do everything he could to be that rock his brother needed very dearly.

Of course, by the time came to the realization, he hadn't realized the presence in front of him. His mind slowly coming back to the present and his gaze falling on the demonic teen from before. The boy holding tight to what looked like a medicine bottle and his bright green eyes glue to the floor. His tail tightly wound around his thigh and the pain from before still in his gaze, as he thrust his arm forward. The teen moving back a bit to avoid getting smacked with the demon's hand, before he noticed the medicine bottle in it. A bottle the teen took and turned over in his hands before he noticed it was aspirin. A look of realization coming onto the teen's features, before he looked up to speak to the teen and realized he was long gone. Nothing but a bottle of aspirin in the teen's palm to remind him the demon had been there.

* * *

"Yah look like shit. How's your shoulder holdin up?" Trey spoke as he sat down beside the white-haired demon.

"It's sore, but it's healing." Nekoyoma muttered, taking a sip of the tea he had been nursing for a while now.

"Tats good." The male spoke, his back against the table and gazing around at everyone in the vast cafeteria. "I heard what yah said back in Okumura's room. You're havin dreams wit him?"

"Yeah." Nekoyoma mutter after a moment of silence passed. "You going to tell me I'm delusional or something?"

"Nah, why would I do tat? There has ta be a reason you're seein him in your dreams-"

"His dreams." Nekoyoma interrupted, his eyes glued to what little tea was left in his mug. "I'm in Rin's dreams."

"Right."

A moment of silence fell over them as a pair of demons walked into the cafeteria with a little one in tow. The little demon hanging tight to his brother's shirt, as the male demon beside his older brother kept a firm arm around his waist and they went in search for an empty table. Nothing but love in their eyes as they weaved through the crowded space.

"Man, I wish Treav would let me hold him like tat." The male sighed, as he watched the trio disappear past a crowd of humans and demons.

"Yeah, well you're lucky to have found your mate." Nekoyoma spoke, glancing over at the male beside him. "And you're even luckier that he was beside you all along."

"True tat." Trey chuckled, before his eyes met Nekoyoma's. "Yah know, yah still have a chance ta find your mate. They have ta be out there somewhere waitin for yah."

"Yeah, but Rin needs me right now." The male spoke, his gaze falling to the table. "I have to pretend to be his mate so the Vatican doesn't take him away. If they take him he'll be killed by that demon and he's been through enough already."

A hand gently clasped around his shoulder in a caring gesture. The touch making the male turn his head and lock eyes with the male beside him. Nothing but understanding and pity in his eyes, as his fingers tightened around the male's shoulder.

"He's not tah only one tat's been though enough." Trey spoke. "Yah've been through a lot of shit over tah past few decades and yah've never fought back."

"What's the point o fight back when all it's going to do is put you in more trouble than before and put you're whole branch on the line?" Nekoyoma muttered, his eyes closing and he rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Scarlett has worked so hard to come to this point and she's finally starting her mating project. If I retaliate now I'll be putting everything she's done up till now in jeopardy. She doesn't deserve it, not after what she's been put through."

"So you're just gunna stay on tah side lines and watch?" Trey retorted as the male opened his eyes and glanced the demon beside him. "Yah've given up so much ta come ta this point. Now you're just gunna sit back and watch tah Vatican take over you're life? You're no better than Okumura."

"I know."

"Then do something about it!" Trey yelled, getting several glanced from the people around him. "Yah and tat kid have something, and if yah want ta protect him do it on your own terms. Don't let tah Vatican step all over yah. Take back what's yours."

A small smile ghosted over the male's lips as he clasped a hand over the male's shoulder beside him and stood up.

"Thanks Trey. I owe you one." Nekoyoma spoke, a smirk coming over the male's lips.

"Don't mention it. Yah've watched my back over tah years. I'm just repayin tah favor."

The smile that fell over the male's lips only grew wider as he turned and left the cafeteria. An image of Rin flashing before his eyes, as he walked down that hall. His deep navy blue hair a mess, his bright blue eyes glazed over with pain and loss, and his tail tightly wrapped around his waist as he gazed at him; his cheeks held firmly between the male's hands. In that very moment in Rin's dreamscape Nekoyoma had learned one thing as Rin's eyes locked with his. He was in love with him, the Son of Satan, and he had to protect him. Rin needed someone to hold onto and to reach out for and Nekoyoma needed to be there to grab hold of him and keep him close. And it didn't matter how long it took for the teen to wake up. Nekoyoma would stay beside him till the boy's body gave out, and even then he'd follow him onto death. Only for the sole fact that Rin needed him, and if no body else was going to be there for him, then Nekoyoma would.

Of course when he finally reached Rin's door and went to pull it open, a soft voice reached his ears. A voice that made Nekoyoma stop in his tracks right in front of the half-demon's door, as the voice reached the demon's hypersensitive ears.

"Nii-san, it's Yukio. I-…I'm sorry it took me so long to visit you. I…I've been a jerk lately. I thought I was too busy with classes and missions to visit you, but I was wrong. I-I just couldn't gather up the courage to come visit you. After all, it's my fault you're probably like this. I've been so hostile and angry toward you that I didn't realize I was hurting you, and for that I'm sorry. I was the one you always tried to protect and whenever you needed me I turned my back on you. But I've realized my mistake too late and you might not even wake up now. I-I'm so sorry, N-Nii-san. I-I wish I w-would've gotten hit by that c-car."

Silence reached the male's ears, before soft sobbing followed. A twinge of pain reaching the male's chest, before he gabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. The teen beside the half-demon's bed stiffening the moment the door opened and his tear stained eyes falling on Nekoyoma, before he hurriedly wiped away the tears rolling down his face and his gaze fell to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just about to leave." The teen mumbled, before Nekoyoma closed the door behind him and gave the teen a soft smile.

"No, it's fine. You're free to stay." The male spoke as he walked over and sat on the edge of Rin's bed. "I liked you're apology by the way. I hope Rin heard it."

"S-so do I." Yukio spoke softly, as he looked at his older brother. "I was treating Nii-san so terribly all this time and it only took me till today to realize what I had done. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me, but at least he'll know I realized my mistake."

"He'll forgive you." Nekoyoma spoke, as he gently took the half-demon's hand in his own and gently caressed his hand. "He's been worried about you, even if he won't say it. It's in his eyes."

"H-how is Nii-san by the way? You said he was afraid."

"He is." The male muttered, as the teen's eyes turned to gaze at him. "He's afraid he'll never wake up and he doesn't believe has anything left in this world to come back to. He doesn't want to be a weapon for the Vatican, but he's afraid if he retaliates they'll kill him. He just wants a normal life, but with what he's been thrown into it probably won't be possible anymore. The list might go on forever, but that's all I've been able to figure out. Even so, he needs you to stay beside him and not abandon him this time."

A nod was all that left the teen beside him as he turned and looked at his comatose brother. Nothing but the steady rise and fall of his chest and the beeping of the machines telling them he was alive. Yet just by looking at him he looked almost dead. Rin's skin was paler than ever before and almost rivaled white paper, his cheekbones were starting to become more prominent against his tight skin, and the hand in Nekoyoma's was so frail against his. And above everything Nekoyoma knew Rin didn't have much longer. There was only so much Drew could do was Rin's health and even now that thin line was teetering. The male wouldn't even be surprised if Rin had lost a good twenty-pounds since he got here. The kid had looked so healthy despite his comatose state, but now he was starting to look like a zombie.

"I'll find a way to wake up your brother." Nekoyoma spoke softly, gaining a glance from the teen beside him. "I promise."

* * *

"Get out."

"Well, that's no way to treat someone who made an appointment to speak with you."

A small growl left the female's throat as she glared at the man sitting in front of her desk. It hadn't even been five minutes ago that Kamiti interrupted her urgent talk with Drew over the new Nekoyoma revealed to tell her she had a visitor that had made an appointment with her. Of course the woman came back to her office without a complaint, but the moment she opened the door and saw the paladin smugly sitting in front of her desk she knew this was bad news. Angel always brought bad news and she'd celebrate when the ungrateful man died at the hands of god offal demon.

"What do you want?" Scarlett demanded, as she slammed her door behind her and angrily walked to her desk. Her tail lashing out behind her and harshly hitting the chair the paladin was sitting in, before she sat behind her desk.

"The Vatican would like to take Rin Okumura into their protective care." The paladin spoke all to calmly.

"I told you knuckle heads that you can't take him. He's enrolled in my mating program and he has a mate."

"Mate or not you have no right to keep him here. He's the Vaticans-"

"He's not the Vatican's property, nor is he ours." Scarlett growled. "But he is a half-demon and he has rights like every god damn being on this earth, and right now we're doing everything we can to keep him in a stable condition. If we move him now his health could be in jeopardy and I'm not letting a brother die on Assiah soil. Okumura is safer here than at the Vatican."

"Safe or not the Vatican demands Okumura be kept in it's walls."

"And I refuse that demand."

"And you have no choice in this matter. Several exorcists will be coming for Okumura within the hour and-"

"I said you can't take him! Do you have bugs in your brain! If you move him you risk the factor that he will die! Are you prepared to tell you're precious Gurigori that you let the Son f Satan die because you couldn't let him stay in the hands of capable demonic doctors that could keep him stable?! If you take the boy out of this Branch he will die within twenty-four hours and this is nowhere close to a threat!"

In the next moment the woman's office door flew open to reveal Nekoyoma. The male panting slightly and his hair an utter mess, as his ice blue eyes moved between the two of them and the paladin decided the ignore the other demon now entering the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nekoyoma demanded, as he closed the door behind him. "I could hear you all the way from the medical sector."

"Angel here wants to take Rin to the Vatican, and he's not taking no for an answer." Scarlett spoke, a slight edge to her tone as the male's eyes widened. His gaze falling onto the blonde male and a glare appearing on his features.

"But Rin is in the mating program."

"Whether Okumura has a mate or not does not concern the Vatican." Angel spoke, as a growl left Nekoyoma's throat. "I was ordered to bring Okumura into custody and return him to the Vatican to be watched over and protected."

"Well there's no way in Gehenna I'm letting you take him with you." Nekoyoma growled, as the man finally turned his head and glared at the demon.

"You have no choice in the matter either."

"I do if he's my mate." The white-haired demon growled, as the male's eyes widened slightly. "And unless you want yourself and the precious Vatican to be reduced to ice and dust, I suggest you back down. Because you're never laying a finger on him, not as long as I'm breathing."

* * *

_ "You're back."_

_ A smile stretched across Nekoyoma's face the moment he found Rin waiting for him by the lake. His blue eyes filled with less pain than before, as Nekoyoma nodded and sat beside him. Their tails instantly wrapping around each other and a sense of comfort seeming to come over the younger's body. Something Nekoyoma was glad for, as he let the teen scoot closer to him and rest his head against the male's shoulder. Nothing but a gentle arm wrapping around the half-demon's waist, before Rin relaxed against him and Nekoyoma gazed down at the content half-demon._

_ He couldn't believe the Vatican was still trying to take Rin back, even after they said Rin was in the mating program and needed Drew medical care, but Nekoyoma didn't back down. He had taken Trey's words from earlier to heart and fought back against the paladin for Rin's right to stay. Although it turned out more like a threat, the male had seemed to get the idea and left with a message that he'd be back to speak with them again. No doubt to tell the Vatican the problem he had run into, before he tried to return against and try and worm Rin out of their grips. Of course Nekoyoma wasn't going to let that happen. He had been given the task to keep Rin safe and even if he loved him or not he was keeping the promise, because Rin was worth it._

_ "Ne-Nekoyoma."_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ With a bit of hesitation Rin looked up at him. A soft pink blush dusted across his cheeks as his tail tightened around the male's._

_ "Yukio came to visit me today." Rin spoke, the male's heart plummeting a little at the teen's words. "I was so happy when I heard his voice. I thought he hated me."_

_ "He doesn't Rin. He was just confused and blind is all." The male spoke, as he gently messed up the teen's hair._

_ "Well it's thanks to you that Yukio opened his eyes." The half-demon spoke with a smile. "If you hadn't yelled at him he would've never come to visit me."_

_ "So you heard that, huh?"_

_ "You were yelling, how could I not hear it?" A small chuckle came from the two of them, before Rin looked back up at him. The blush from before a little more prominent than before. "I also heard what you said to me."_

_ A small moment of silence fell over them, as Rin snuggled into his side and Nekoyoma tightened his grip around the teen's hip. _

_ "And?"_

_ "And I wanted you to know that I've fallen for you too." Rin spoke, their tails tightening around one another. "I love you Nekoyoma."_

_ "As do I."_

* * *

Scarlett: *waves happily* Hey my cute little fans! I said I'd have the chapter to you today and here it is! I even hit over 3k words! I haven't gotten over 2k since the start of this story! :) Anyway! Here's the new chapter, i hope you enjoy this one like all the rest.

Akane: *leaning on reading rough draft* Who's the demon kid?

Scarlett: *shrugs* Don't know, but that's for the fans to decide. They're making the story, I just threw him in for fun.

Akane: *frowns* hm

Scarlett: *messes up his hair* Anyway, I can't wait for you're reviews like always. If you have any chapter ideas they are due this Friday. I'll post the poll whenever on Friday, since my move out day/time to head home is up in the air. So be prepared to submit ideas before Friday. *drastically bows* Till Friday my fans!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin does not belong to me. __He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use him!_


	10. Chapter 10

~Dreams of Fire Ch 10

"Hey Yori, what are you doing here?"

In an instant the teen at the open door flinched slightly, before making several jumbled hand signs. It more than obvious the demon teen was hoping no one was here, as Nekoyoma smiled and couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Just come in and close the door. I can barely tell what you're signing right now."

A small hesitant nod left the teen, before he closed the door and leaned against it for a moment. The older demon being kind enough to get out of his seat and sit on the edge of Rin's bed, before offering his previous seat to the teenager. An offer he took almost instantly, as he carefully walked toward the pair and sat down. His bright green eyes falling on Rin and then the floor, before Nekoyoma gave the teen a sad smile and tried to stop staring at the scar across the poor teens throat.

"What is it you need Yori?" Nekoyoma carefully asked, as the teen looked up at him.

_'I know how to wake him up.'_ The teen signed, as Nekoyoma raised an eyebrow. _'The prince, I mean.'_

"You know how to wake up, Rin?" Nekoyoma asked in disbelief, as the teen nodded slightly. "How?"

_'He's under several enchantments made to look as if he had fallen into a coma himself, but when Drew found out last night thanks to Kira's help they called me.'_

"So what do you have to do?"

_'I have to break each enchantment one by one. Once I'm done with that he should wake up on his own.'_

"And if you mess up?"

_'The enchantments will fall back into place and I would've wasted my own energy and time. But this is to keep the prince alive and safe, so I'll do whatever is necessary for his well being.'_

"Thank you, Yori."

A nod was all that left the demonic teen, as he pulled the chair closer to the bed and hesitantly glanced at the older male. A nod leaving him telling him it was alright to continue, before the teen leaned forward and placed a hand on each side of Rin's temples. A sudden green glow reaching the male's fingertips and unspoken words leaving his moving mouth. A sight any human or demon might be afraid of, for the only fact they would have no clue what the younger would be saying, but Nekoyoma knew better. Yori would never do something to harm another and his intentions were always pure. Hence why he was sitting beside Rin's bed and mouthing out words to a incantation Nekoyoma couldn't make out to bring Rin out of his fake a coma. Something the older was proud of, considering what the little demon had been put through to get to this point.

And of course when a wince appeared on the teen's face the older couldn't help but give him a worried look. The teen's sandy brown hair falling in his face and his features scrunching up slightly, as his energy started rapidly falling. Something that put Nekoyoma on edge, as he reached out and mumbled a small enchantment under his lips. His entire arm glowing a soft blue, before the teen in the chair relaxed and pushed on. It more than obvious the younger had pushed through the first wall and hit an energy depletion enchantment, but with Nekoyoma's quick thinking they had broken past it and moved to the third or however many walls on enchantments there were. Of course when the male brought that exact thought to mind the teen suddenly opened his eyes and forced as much power he could into his incantation. A sudden shatter of pressure reaching the male, before Yori suddenly moved back and let out a strangled wheezed sigh. Exhaustion passing over his features, before he glanced at the older and Nekoyoma transferred a little power to the younger and removed his arm from his shoulder.

_'Finished. He'll wake up soon.'_

And it was then the teen forced himself to his feet as the door opened. Rin's younger brother walking in and seeing the lot of them, before Yori's knees suddenly buckled and Nekyoma let out a curse. The older managing to get an arm around the teen's waist and keep him relatively on his feet, before Yukio quickly closed the door and rushed over to their side.

"Yori, you okay?" The older asked, as the teen shook his head and griped weakly at his arm.

_'Used too much strength. I need rest.'_ The teen managed to sign with his hands and Nekoyoma nodded.

"Yukio, can you take Yori back to his room? He won't be able to make it on his own."

A nod left the younger Okumura sibling, as he gently wrapped an arm around the shaking teen's waist and carefully lead him out of the room. The door closing behind them signaling their leave, before the heart rate monitor next to Rin's bed beeped a little higher and the male turned his head. The number having jumped up suddenly and keeping steady. Something that had relief washing over the male, as he glanced over at the teen and gently took his hand in his own. A small twitch of the teen's fingers signaling he was waking up putting the male at ease. A few moment's passing, before a soft grown passed the teen's lips and his eyes fluttered open.

A pair of bright blue eyes lazily focusing and glancing around the room, till they fell on Nekoyoma. A sudden flash of ice blue dashing across the teen's eyes and Nekoyoma's chest tightening greatly, before a small weak smile appeared on the teen's face and his finger weakly grasped at the male's hand. His nails barely scrapping against the older's hand and a wince leaving him, as Nekoyoma leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the teen's head. Nothing but love in the male's eyes.

"It's alright Rin. I'm right here." The older spoke, a smile on the teen's face widening a little as the door opened.

Drew and his mate walking in for what would've been Rin's last checkup before they had to weight their options. That is till they walked in and Drew saw he was awake. Relief flooding the doctors features, before he walked over to the pair and gave the younger a look of relief.

"It's good to see you're awake Okumura. We were worried for your health." Drew spoke, gaining a small strained nod from the teen.

"Well it thanks to you that Yori came and woke him up." Nekoyoma spoke as he glanced at the doctor and immediately noticed the look of confusion on the male's face. "What?"

"I never sent Yori here for anything."

"But he said you sent him to wake Rin up."

A moment of silence passed over them, before the doctor glanced at his mate. A nod leaving Kira before he suddenly ducked out of the room and the doctor turned to him.

"Well, either way I need to look at your current condition Okumura." Drew spoke, gaining another small nod from the teen. Nekoyoma letting go of the teen's hand and letting the doctor take over as he sat back in the chair. A smile on the male's face all the while. Rin was finally awake, thank the skies.

* * *

"Careful, Rin."

A soft whine left the younger as he tightly gripped the male's arms. His legs shaking uncontrollably and small tears in his eyes. Drew carefully watching the pair and his eyes focused on Rin's legs, while another demon sat in the corner. His gaze falling over Rin from head to toe. Something that would've brought a growl past Nekoyoma's lips, if it wasn't for Drew who introduced them earlier this morning. The guy was a fairly young demon, but his power was quite impressive none the less. The guy could see right through the skin and look at anyones muscles. Something that came in handy in this situation as he carefully watched over Rin's condition while they tried to get Rin across the room. They had been at this all morning and they were only half way across the room. Something a mere human might get tired of and put the session on hold till the next day, but Nekyoma didn't mind. Rin needed to get back on his feet and the male would stay in this room all day if it meant getting Rin back into shape. Afterall, they had already waited a whole week, before they decided Rin was ready to start the rehiblitation. Thankfully the teen could stomach food. Seems like being under a enchantment enduced coma didn't hinder his appitite.

"I-It hurts. C-can was stop?" Rin whimpered, his legs shaking even harder than before as his nails dug into Nekoyoma's arms and blood beeded out from under them. At the teen's statement Drew turned to the demon in the corner.

"He should rest for about an hour or so. He's almost to his capacity." He spoke as he got up.

Rin letting out a breath of relief, before he let his legs give and Nekoyoma helped him to the floor. The demon walking over and kneeling beside them, before he gently grabbed Rin's leg and started messaging it. A low growl leaving Nekoyoma's throat, before Rin leaned against him in exhaustion and let out a sigh of relief when the demon hit a bundle of tense nerves and eased them to uncoil.

"How long am I going to do this for?" Rin asked, as Nekoyoma gently placed an arm around the teen's shoulders.

"For another few hours before dinner." The demon messaging the teen's leg spoke, before he moved to the next one. "You have to at least make it to the middle of the room without your legs wanting to give out on you. It's fine if they're shaking, but if you can't make it across the room without having a problem your legs might heal wrong."

A nod left the teen, as the demon suddenly let go of his leg and stood up. A thank you leaving Rin's lips before the demon and Drew left. The door closing behind them signaling they were alone and the session was done for now, as Nekoyoma gently lifted the teen into his lap. An action that had Rin instantly cuddling into his chest and his fingers gently clenching and unclenching, before he noticed to blood caking on the male's arms from the younger's nails.

"Sorry." Rin mumbled as he reached out and gently ran the pads of his fingers over the wound.

"It's fine. They're practically healed already." Nekoyoma spoke. The male holding the younger closer and scratching the dried blood off to reveal the little pinpricked wounds seal up. "See all better."

A smile appeared on the teen's face, before he leaned his head against the male's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"You want to go take a nap?"

"Not right now, no." Rin spoke softly, his body relaxing in the male's hold. "I'm too exhausted and in pain to be carried anywhere right now."

In response the older gently kissed the younger's forehead and felt the younger fall asleep against him. The steady rise and fall of his chest bringing a smile to the male's lips, as he gently brushed the teen's bangs out of his face. Since Rin had woken up Scarlett had arranged for Rin to room with Nekoyoma. The male was still in charge of keeping Rin safe and with Rin sleeping and living with the older it made it easier. No more sleeping in crappy metal chairs or staying up all night. With Rin in the same room as him in a bed it was easier. Especially when Rin insisted they sleep in the same bed. Of course Scarlett could've tried to get another bed in there, but the room had little space and the moment Rin saw his tabby cat he demanded they share a bed. Apparently the cat reminded him of his sith cat familiar Kuro and wanted to give the cat the space he deserved. Of course Nekoyoma didn't mind, but when Rin and Scarlett tried coming up with names for the stupid thing the male put a stop to it. The cat never had a name when it lived with Nekoyoma and he wanted to keep it that way. Especially when they were coming up with stupid names like Fred and Tiger. The cat could stay nameless or all he cared, but he still felt bad for it. The stupid bugger helped him when he most needed it over the years and whenever a demon got too close to the apartment it immediately woke him up and sent him off to take care of it. The stupid cat had guts to wake up a demon.

"So this is where Okumura was." A voice spoke, as Nekoyoma looked up.

The male istantly meeting the paladin's eyes and a low growl escaping his throat. Several other exorcists behind the male and their eyes trained on the teen asleep in his lap.

"What do you want, Angel?" Nekoyoma challenged.

"We've come to get Okumura back." The man spoke simply, holding up a fancy looking paper with elegant scrawl on it. "The Vatican has ordered for Okumura's transfer to the Vatican where he will continue whatever care he needs under their watchful eye."

"No."

"You have no choice in this, demon. Even the Gurigori has ordered this." The male spoke, as he threw the paper at the male and he caught it.

Nekoyoma taking a moment to read over what someone would call fancy chicken scratch, before looked at the male. The paper instantly freezing over and shattering to pieces the next moment.

"What order?"

"You insolent demon." Angel growled out, as Rin stirred in the older's arms.

"Nekoyoma, what's going on?" The teen sleepily asked, before he turned his head and noticed the paladin. "What are you doing here?"

"They want to take you to the Vatican. They think you'll be safer there." Nekoyoma spoke, a glare appearing on the teen's features. "I won't let them though."

"You have no choice in the matter. Neither of you do." Angel spoke, his tone hard and low.

"Then you'll have to get through me to get to him." Nekoyoma spoke as he picked up the teen and walked to the other side of the room.

The male setting Rin against the wall and the male turning back to the group standing in the doorway. Nekoyoma walking to the center of the room and pulling over his sweatshirt, before tossing it to the younger.

"Cover up, Rin. It's about to get cold in here." The male spoke, as the teen quickly pulled the article of clothing on and zipped it up. The sweatshirt pooling down to his knees.

"Fine, we'll have it your way Nekoyoma." Angel spoke, as the men behind him stepped in front of him and pulled out their weapon of choice. Thankfully none of them had a gun. "Let's see just how good the Glacier Bullet is."

In the next moment Rin's eyes widened, before the men took off toward the male. The air suddenly turning cold and ice starting to form on the walls, before an exorcist with a sword lunged for him. The blade aimed right for his chest while another summoned a ghoul hound. The sword getting inches from his chest, before it suddenly froze over. The blade turning sharper, before it got only an inch from his skin and started to disenegrate. Dust filling the air, before it reached the hilt and Nekoyoma suddenly turned. A well aimed kick sending the human right into the ghoul hound running his way. The both of them hitting the wall with a crash and a whimper leaving the demon, before another came at him duelswords. A frown appearing on the male's features, as he stepped forward and knocked the male off balance with a patch of ice. The exorcist slipping and the demon twisting one of his arms, before taking the weapons out of grip. Ice quickly caking the metal, and dulling the blades, before he quickly turned and knocked out an exorcist that tried to pass him. The male crumpling to the ground with ease and leaving just him and Angel left. The movements only happening in a matter of moments.

"You need to train your lackies harder. That was pathetic." Nekoyoma frowned, as he shook the twin blades once and the ice shattered around them. "They should know how to fight a low level nine demon."

"Level nine." The paladin repeated in shock, as Nekoyoma rolled his shoulder back to ease a bit of tension in it and met the paladin's gaze with ice cold blue eyes. "But you're a level-"

"I was a level eight, but I'm a level nine now." The male spoke, as he missed the look of pure shock on Rin's face. "A lot happens when you try to kill a level eight demon and they're forced to hide with a high level nine demon."

"It seems so. You didn't have power over ice years ago." Angel spoke, as he pulled his blade out from his hip and held it at the ready.

"And you didn't have that pathetic blade years ago." The male spoke, gaining a glare from the paladin. "If I remember correctly you were just a newbie when you were dragged on that mission to kill me."

In an instant the paladin lunge for him. A move the demon instantly deflected, as he suddenly let go of one of the swords in his grasp. The metal hitting the floor and a gasp sounding behind him from Rin. The male's hand grasping hard at the blade inches from his throat. Not even a single scratch on the male's palm, as he frowned at the male and tossed the blade aside. Catching the male off stance and tripping him with a patch of well placed ice.

"Nice try. Gotta work harder than that."

"You insolent demon."

"Well this 'insolent demon' is kicking your ass with one hand. So I'd watch it." The male spoke, as he brushed back his white hair.

"If you're this strong how did you get that wound?" The Paladin challenged, as he nodded to the male's almost healed shoulder.

"Level eight demon that was trying to get into the American Branch and kill Rin." The male spoke simply, as the Paladin's eyes widened and he stared at the demon. "That's why we've keep Rin here for his safety. If he steps out of the Branch he's dead. So if you idiots think you're helping you're not. Besides, I wasn't joking when I said you couldn't take him anyway. Rin is my mate."

Silence fell over them, as the Paladin shakily forced himself to his feet and meet the demon's gaze. Nekoyoma dropping the other sword in his hand and a thin well crafted blade appearing in his hand the next moment. A blade he turned around and handed to the Paladin.

"I believe I took this without your consent years ago." The male spoke, as the Paladin hesitantly reached out and took hold of the hilt. "It's served me well over the years, but I meant to return it on better conditions."

In the next moment the Paladin dropped the huge blade in his older hand and held the thinner one closer. His eyes falling over the blade before they meet the demon's and he leaned down to pick up the blades he previously had. Ice caking over them and shattering moments later to revealed new carved duelswords.

"Now, either you back down and take your lackies back with you, or I'll be forced to make you leave."

"Well then you'll have to force me to leave." Angel spoke, as he stood up straighter and held the sword calmly at his side. His thicker blade resting on the ground beside him.

"Then so be it."

In an instant the Paladin lunged for him. His movements faster than before, as the blade came from the demon's left side. A place that was usually his weakside, as a wall of ice suddenly came out of nowhere. The demon ducking the moment the blade crashed clean through the ice and sent it shattering to the ground. Ice flying everywhere, as Rin covered his face and Nekoyoma let out a low growl. The sound vibrating through the room and sent shivers down the Paladin's spine, before something suddenly crashed into him. The man's head cracking against the wall, before he noticed the bookcase that had came out of nowhere and smashed him in the wall. The thing on it's side and pinning him to the far wall, as Nekoyoma turned and glared at the male. It more than obvious he was pissed for almost hurting the Son of Satan with stray chunks of ice, as he walked toward him. His footsteps echoing in the silent room with each step. The male only getting a few feet from the man, before Rin suddenly got up and rushed toward him. The teen suddenly grabbing hold of the demon's arm and gripping tight to it, his legs shaking harshly with the sudden distance he forced himself to run.

"Nekoyoma, stop. That's enough." Rin spoke, before his legs gave out.

The swords in the male's hands disappearing out of thin air and an arm suddenly catching the teen, before Nekoyoma quickly pulled the teen close. The older slidding an arm under the teen's knees and into his arms, before Rin suddenly grabbed for his shirt and buried his face into the male's neck.

"That's enough."

Nothing more was said, as the ice suddenly disenigrated. The bookcase pinning the male against the wall disappearing back to wherever it originated from, as Scarlett suddenly came in with Kamiti behind her and glanced around the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Scarlett demanded, till she saw the Paladin. "Oh you didn't-"

"I'm taking my leave." Angel spoke, as he slowly got up and the conscious exorcists followed. The men helping others to their feet as the male grabbed both blades and stepped past Nekoyoma. Nothing but defeat in his eyes as he passed the lot of them and left the room.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do." Scarlett demanded, her hands resting on her hips as Rin looked at her then Nekoyoma.

"Don't get me started."

* * *

Scarlett: *hesitantly waves to camera* Hey my cute little fans. I apologize for being late in my updating.

Akira: *plucks the 3ds out of her hand* I think this is the problem

Scarlett: *quickly takes it back and pushes a few buttons* Well sorry I got the new Fire Emblem game for the 3ds for my birthday. This game is so fuckign awesome. I can't stop playing. I've already got 25hrs put into it and at least a third of my army is lvl 20's.

Akira: *frowns and turns her to the camera*

Scarlett: *perks up and closes ds and smiles* Anyway! Here's your chapter a little later than usual! I hope you enjoy! As always ideas for the next chapter are due Friday, when the poll will be posted. If yah just want to review for the sake of a review, go for it. I miss your comments so very much. *bows and grabs ds again* Alright, back to training my minions

Akira: *rolls eyes and shuts off the camera for her*

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin does not belong to me. __He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Scarlett, Kamiti, and Yori however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use him!_


	11. Chapter 11

~Dreams of Fire Ch 11

"And that's what happened." Nekoyoma spoke blandly after wasting a whole ten minutes of his life explaining to the Head of the Branch what had happened. A very reluctant and pissed Angel held in the woman's death grip all while the Glacier Bullet spoke word for word what had happened. The four of them still standing in the room the fight had transpired in and the lights flickering around them. Ice incasing the walls and several well-shaped dents in the plaster, all while a very deadly glare appeared on the woman's face.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen." Scarlett finally spoke after a moment of silence, tugging on the Paladin's arm. "You are going to go to the Vatican and inform them that you've damaged American Branch property and they now owe money for the damages."

In retort the man went to open his mouth and her tail smashed into his thigh, gaining a wince from the male.

"I don't care if Nekoyoma was fighting you or not. You started the fight and put Okumura in danger." She spoke curtly, her glare deepening before she roughly let go of the man's arm. "Now go run back to the Vatican and I'll send a bill in the hour."

A heavy grumble left the man, before he stalked off down the hall. The aura around the man pushing away every demon he passed, as Scarlett ran a hand over her face and let out a heavy sigh. Her blue eyes falling on them moments later.

"I suggest that the two of you rest till dinner." She spoke calmer, as she grabbed her clipboard out of Kamiti's hands and scanned the papers on them. "Rin looks like he needs the sleep."

A nod left the white-haired demon as he quickly stepped past them and headed down the hall. The male deciding not to stick around and listen to the Head blow a gasket, as he carefully headed down the hall and into the living quarters of the branch. Demons and half-demons scurrying across the vast hallways and clustered in small groups as they passed. Some doors open welcoming visitors inside and others locked in from the world. Something none of the occupants seemed to care about as they moved around like normal and Nekoyoma turned down a small hallway. The male passing several nice looking doors, before he stopped in front of room number 154 and willed the lock to open. The demon turning the nob and kicking the door open, before he headed inside and nudged it closed with his foot. His stupid cat letting out a happy mew at the sight of himself and Rin, before Nekoyoma flipped the lights on with a simple enchantment and a big smile appeared on Rin's face.

"Hi Rufus." Rin spoke to the cat, as a frown instantly appeared on the male's face at the ridiculous name. Of course Rin had to notice the frown and let out a sigh. "Let me guess, you don't like that name either?"

"Nope." Nekoyoma spoke simply as he walked them to the bedroom and set Rin down. "I don't see why you keep trying to name the damn thing. It's gone five years without one. I think the damn fur ball is fine the way he is."

"How would you like it if you were picked up by a demon and didn't have a name, nor would the demon give you a name?" Rin challenged, as he watched the man walked over to the closet and pull it open. "Not to mention all the times he's warned you of demons and ran off to scout them out. If I were him I would've-"

"I get it." Nekoyoma sighed, as he pulled his shirt off and missed the blush that appeared on the half-demon's face. "I'd be pissed or feel unwanted, but you're not naming the damn thing Rufus. Do you want the cat to commit suicide?"

"No." Rin pouted, as he frowned at the male and watched him take his jeans off and switch into sweatpants. "But you need to name him."

A sigh left the male, as he threw his clothes into the hamper and closed the closet doors. His tabby cat walking into the room and jumping into the half-demon's lap. The teen happily running his fingers through the cat's fur and watching the demon walk over. The male sitting beside him on the bed and placing a small kiss on his lips, before a smile appeared on the younger's face.

"So, you're the Glacier Bullet." Rin spoke simply, gaining a blank look from the male.

"Yeah." Came the demon's soft voice, making the half-demon raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"You don't sound so happy about it."

"Why would I? Everyone sees me as a threat." Nekoyoma spoke, a bitter sting to his words.

"Welcome to the club. Population you and me." Rin joked, as he laughed a little and fell silent when the male didn't laugh with him. "Nekoyoma? Are you alright?"

"Not particularly, no." The male spoke, as the half-demon raised an eyebrow at him. "You saw what happened back in the rehabilitation room. I almost killed the Paladin."

"But you didn't."

"Only because you stopped me."

"Nekoyoma-"

"This is why I was hunted down by the Vatican all those years ago. I'm a danger to anyone around me." The male spoke, as the tabby in the half-demon's lap jumped into his and rubbed it's head against his chest. "If it wasn't for the fact Scarlett needed me all those years ago to bring the American Branch up and running I would've let them end me."

A moment of silence passed through the room, before the half-demon hesitantly reached a hand out and grasped the older's in his own. Their eyes meeting moments later, as the younger gave him a small smile and leaned forward to gently kiss his cheek.

"And if you had died then I'd be dead already." Rin spoke calmly, as he reached out with his other hand and gently caressed the older male's cheek. "Then we'd both be out one mate and no good to the world."

A small chuckle left the male, as he leaned into the half-demon's touch and his tail swayed behind him.

"Says the guy who didn't believe he had a place in this world."

"I have one now." Rin softly spoke as he leaned forward and the tabby jumped out of the demon's lap. "I have one beside you."

In the next moment the half-demon hit the mattress. The demon hovering over him for mere moments, before their lips smashed together. Nothing but a soft groan leaving the half-demon, as the male above him devoured his lips. Teeth and tongue barging in moments later and the older pressing the younger deeper into the mattress, before they separated all together. Eyes locked and breaths heavy, as Nekoyoma gently caressed the youngers cheeks. His cat quietly watching them from the doorway, before it let out a mew and Nekoyoma quickly sat up.

"You should rest. You must be tired." The male hesitantly spoke, while gently biting his lip.

In response the older gained a small smile and was pulled back down on top of the younger. Their faces inches from each other and their bodies pressed together.

"Sleep beside me?" Rin softly pleaded, gaining a small nod.

It was then that Nekoyoma collapsed beside the teen. The mattress letting out a small squeak in protest, before Rin curled up into his side. The half-demon fitting perfectly against him and their tails intertwining, before Rin let out a small breath and smiled up at him. His cat bounding over and curling up at their feet.

"I love you." He softly spoke, as Nekoyoma tightly wrapped an arm around the teen and held him close. The lights shutting off with a small enchantment.

"I love you too Rin."

* * *

A peaceful silence fell over the halls of the American Branch for the first time in weeks. Not a single soul roaming the hallways or running around giving out missions. No, it was quiet. And for the creature slowly prowling the halls, this was the perfect moment. Since that stupid naive paladin let him in by accident, he had been waiting. Hiding in the shadows ready to step into the light when the coast was clear, and now was the perfect time. With the halls empty and the barrier no longer keeping him away, the creature slowly but swiftly made it's way down the hall. It's footsteps barely making a sound, as it walked right into the living quarters. Every demon, half-demon, and blank holed up in their suites and curled up into their mates. All while the creature slowly prowled the halls. The thing sending out it's senses and just barely catching it's target in it's sight. A low hum reaching back to him, as it directed it's approach toward it's prize. The creature missing the demon in the corridor to it's left, till a sudden clatter reached it's ears and it's head turned toward the noise.

Standing in the hallway opposite the one the creature was standing in was a teenage demon. The boy had short brunette hair that framed his face, bright green eyes, and a very noticeable scar running across his throat. Of course the moment their eyes met, the boy panicked and backed up till he hit his elbow on one of the doorways behind him. His throat muscles contracting and releasing sporadically, but no noise coming out as the creature smirked. Poor thing didn't have a voice, not like he cared, but that didn't leave out the fact that the kid was a liability. Wait a second, he knew this kid. Oh, karma was a bitch for the pitied.

**"Leave and don't speak of my presence, or I'll tear out more than just your vocal cords this time."** The creature spoke in a threatening voice.

In an instant the teen grabbed at the scar at his throat. A terrified look appearing in his green eyes, before he frantically nodded. Tears managing to well up in those pretty eyes and his legs shaking tremendously. A sight the creature would've enjoyed all too much, if it wasn't for the fact he had work to do.

So when the creature turned and headed back down the hall, he didn't even bother looking back at the pathetic demon now on the floor in fear. The creature leaving the demon back in the hallway and walking into the one he was previously in, before heading toward his target. The hum from his target slowly getting louder, till he reached a door that read 154. The pressure even stronger than before, as the lock unlatched with a simple enchantment and pushed the door open. Not even a creek or squeak leaving the door as the demon found the suite dark. The small padding of little paws the only noise the demon could make out, before a tabby cat came padding out of the bedroom. It's green eyes boring holes into him and a low growl leaving the creature, as the demon let out a small chuckle. His feet carrying him toward the bedroom and past the stupid feline, till he stepped inside. His eyes falling on the two figures on the bed and his smirk only getting wider as he finally kicked the stupid feline into the nearest wall and gazed at the half-demon laying in the bed.

"Finally."

* * *

"Yori!"

_Laughter filled the air as the teen hesitantly gazed down at the punch in his hands. His date frowning beside him as people around them danced and socialized. The jocks from the football team picking on their third victim of the night, as Yori chewed on his lower lip and looked at the girl next to him. Her long blonde hair pulled back into fancy curls and pins, a simple red pendant around her neck and a beautiful sapphire dress covering her figure. To everyone in the room, she was beautiful; but for Yori she was just the girl that pleaded him to go to the dance with her. And here he was. At a social gathering he didn't want to be at with a girl he didn't even like. Yet that didn't stop him from coming and fulfilling her request. Of course that didn't mean he had to make and keep her happy. He didn't have the social skills for that, nor could he gain them overnight._

_ "Take me home." The girls spoke in a bitter tone._

_ A nod was all he could give her at that point as the y made their way to the entrance. The teenage girl right at his side and a pissed off look in her eyes as they soon made it out of the building and into the parking lot. Her high hells clacking against the cement and her arms crossed over her chest as they made their way to the car. The beaten piece of crap 1995 red Cadillac waiting for them in the exact spot he left it, as he unlocked the door and held the passenger side door open for her. Of course she didn't speak to him as she climbed inside, after stepping harshly on his foot and glaring at him. The passenger side door violently slamming and the car rocking moments later making the teen wince, before he let out a soft sigh and made his way around the car._

"Yori! Sweetheart, snap out of it!"

_The teen only made it around to the backseat on the driver's side, before something slammed into him. His head smashing into the window and his date letting out a startled gasp as the car rocked. Nothing but a moan in pain leaving the teen, as he forced himself back up and looked toward his attacker. His eyes widening at the demon in front of him, as the thing let out a low growl and morphed before his eyes. The huge panther like creature turning into its human form, before a hand wrapped around his throat and angry yellow eyes bore into his green ones. The passenger side door opening and the clacking of his date's heels hitting the cement, before the click of a firearm reached his ears and the demon in front of him looked up toward the noise._

_ "Back away from him and maybe I won't shoot you full of holes." She spoke threateningly, as Yori tried to shrink into the side of the car and hoped he actually would._

_**"And there's the girl I was looking for. You just saved me the trouble of slicing your boyfriend to pieces."**__ The demon spoke, as he let go of the teen and stood up to glare at his date.__** "You have information I need."**_

_"And who says I'll give it to you, you overgrown cat?" She demanded, as the demon's face turned sour and he let out a deep growl._

_**"Cat? Cat! I'm a panther you halfwit!" **__The demon yelled, as he stepped forward and then stepped back when the sound of the gun being aimed reached the teen's ears. _

_ "Cat of Panther, I don't care. Now, tell me what you want or leave."_

_**"I want the location of Rin Okumura, Satan's Son."**__ The demon spoke calmly, as Yori's eyes widened._

_ "Who says I know where he is?"_

_**"You went on a mission to Japan last weekend and met the students there." **__The demon spoke casually, as he scrapped a finger against the rusting metal of the teen's car and it let out a terrible screech in protest. __**"And considering every country as little exorcists in training, there is no way you didn't miss meeting Okumura. So tell me where he is."**_

_"Well if you know he's in Japan you don't need my help, now do you?" The girl easily taunted, as Yori slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather bound pocket book from his suit pocket. _

_**"I need the exact location. I need the town, the street, the building. I need everything to the exact place he sleeps."**_

_"And why would you need all that? You trying to fill your dreams at night?"_

_**"No, I want Okumura dead."**__ The demon growled, as Yori glanced up the moment the demon stepped into the light of the parking lot lamp above their heads. __**"I want him dead for his fathers punishment upon me."**_

_ In an instant the teenage demon's eyes widened at the sight of the male, before he quickly looked down to the book in his hands. His voice slowly filling the air and the words on the page flowing out like a melody, before the demon above him let out a hiss and grabbed him by the arm. The teen letting out a gasp when he was pulled to his feet and slammed intot he car, as his book feel from his fingers and was met with enraged yellow eyes._

_**"That's not nice."**__ The demon growled out, dark black fur appearing around his fingers and arms as his nails slowly turned into claws and dug into the teen's skin. __**"A demon using a mantra against another demon. What do you take me for? A week little level four?"**_

_** "I-I di-didn't mean-"**_

_** "Bullshit. Utter bullshit."**__ In an instant the male morphed. His body turning back into that demented creature, before he lunged toward his date._

_ A gunshot going off, before she screamed. Her body hitting the cement and the gun clattering to the pavement, before heavy padding came toward him. The teen too scared to move, as the demented panther slowly came back into view and let out a low growl. One that had the teen pressing himself as close to the car as he could, before it lounged for him. The teen doing the only thing he could do, as he dropped to his knees and rolled out of it's path. The male creature smashing into the side of the car and turning to growl at him, as blood tricked down the side of it's face. _

"Yori! Yori, sweetheart! Wake up!"

_** "Nice try sweetheart, but you ain't going anywhere."**_

_ And it was then that the teen was shoved to the ground. The huge panther lying on top of him and furious yellow eyes boring into him, before the creature turned back into it's human form and let it's claws stay rooted to his form. A smirk on his face, as he gently traced his claws against the teen's cheek and to his throat._

_**"And I know the perfect way to keep you on a tight leash."**_

_ Before the teen could even speak, sharp claws dove right into his throat. A harsh gasp leaving the teen, as tears welled up in his eyes and his scream was cut off completely by the blood bubbling up in his throat. A sadistic look in the demon's eyes, as his claws wrapped around something in this throat and pulled. A harsh sloppy snapping reaching his ears and blinding pain reaching him, before a lump he couldn't decipher was pulled out of his throat and throw behind the demon. His blood soaked hand gently caressing the teen's cooling skin, as he leaned down and his lips brushed against his ear._

_**"Try sending me back to Gehenna now little mouse."**_

"YORI!"

In an instant the teen bolted upright. The two figures next to him backing up in surprise, as his green eyes quickly looked around till they fell on Scarlett and Yukio. A worried look on both of their faces, before the teen's memories came back full force and he quickly grabbed at his throat. Nothing but skin reaching his fingertips, as Scarlett quickly grabbed his hands in her own and forced her to look at him. Fear and worry in her blue eyes, as he tried to put a smile on her face. Not like she could. She knew what he was thinking about. After all, she was the one to find him after that attack.

"Tell me what happened. We found you passed on the floor." She carefully spoke, as the teen looked around and realized one of them had moved him away from his spot in the hallway and to his bedroom just down the hall.

_'Demon. I-I saw the demon. He's here. In the Branch. He's after Rin.'_ Yori quickly and sloppily signed, before Scarlett's eyes widened.

Her bright blue eyes turning dark in a matter of moments, as her worry and fear turned into rage and wrath. The woman quickly standing up and her tail lashing out as her weapons materialize around her waist and she quickly headed for the door. Yukio by her side with both his guns ready as they made it out of the door in seconds and left the teen there.

_'Please be careful.'_ The teen signed to no one, before breaking into tears.

* * *

Rage filled the woman, as she walked down the hallway. Her sword against her right hip and her guns hidden beneath her forest of hair and pressed against the back of her hips, as Yukio quickly walked close behind her. His guns resting at his side, as her wings flared out and she let out a low growl. How dare that demon get past her wards and fields. How dare it threaten the demon, half-demon, and blanks in the sector. How dare it harm Yori and how dare it go after Rin. That thing didn't belong in her Branch and she'd be sure to rid the thing of their planet, after getting the answers she needed. After all, that thing knew what was going on and why it was after Rin.

"Scarlett-"

"Just shut the hell up and stay five feet behind me the moment the door opens." The woman growled out, as Yukio jumped at her tone and she reached Nekoyoma's room. "If we're lucky this won't turn into a blood bath."

In an instant the door unlocked itself and swung open. The piece of useless wood stopping inches away from the wall, as the woman stepped inside and made her way to the bedroom. The small figure of Nekoyoma's cat slumped against the wall gaining her attention, as she glanced back at Yukio and pointed to the tabby. A nod being received by the brunette, before he quickly rushed to the feline's side and started to check if it was still alive.

The woman not even wasting a single second, as she keep walking to the bedroom doorway and stopped just inside it. A figure by the bed catching her attention, as she quickly grabbed one of the guns behind her back and clicked the safety off. Yellow eyes instantly falling on her, before the figure morphed into a huge cat and lunged for her. The woman managing to move to the side in time to watch the huge feline smashing into the wall and wake up both of the male's on the bed. The noise making Nekoyoma grab Rin in a matter of seconds and pull him to his chest, before rolling them both of the bed and out of sight, as Scarlett pulled the trigger.

Several gun shot going off, as the creature quickly got up on its feet and backed up out of the room. The bullets hitting the doorway and missing their target by inches, as the woman quickly followed. Yukio already pressed against the corner with Nekoyoma's cat in his lap, while one of his guns was trained on the demon. Fury in his aquamarine eyes, as they both let their ammo rain down on the demon. Every bullet missing, before Scarlett grabbed her second gun and shot off a round. The bullet managing to stay under the shadow of the last one she shot off from her useless gun, before it lost it's trajectory and ran straight into the path the demon moved to in order to dodge the first.

Blood splattering everywhere in a matter of moments and a whimper leaving the creature, as the tranquilizer hidden inside the bullet activated and sent the huge cat to the floor. It's big yellow eyes closing moments later, before the light finally switched on. The woman's breath heaving and her hands holding so tight to her weapons that they were white, before Nekoyoma appeared in the doorway with a terrified Rin at his side. His blue eyes wide with fear as they landed on the huge demented panther lying unconscious on the floor.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" Rin shakily spoke, as Nekoyoma pulled the teen tightly to his side and held him close.

"_That_ is the demon that has been trying to kill you." The woman harshly spoke, as she quickly put her weapons away and walked over to the creature. "It's also the same demon that attacked one of our younger exorcists a few months back and killed her. It also attacked Yori that same night and tore out his vocal cords."

Silence fell over the room, as Rin put a hand over his mouth and Nekoyoma pulled the demon even closer to him. Realization reaching Yukio's eyes, as his eyes fell on the front door to the suite and in Yori's direction before he glanced down at the tabby in his lap.

"S-so Yori-"

"He wasn't ever mute." Scarlett spoke, as she turned and looked at the brunette. "He was a demon living a normal human life as a teenager. He went to homecoming with a girl from the Branch and they left a little too early. The demon was waiting for them…or should I say her. Yori just tried to protect her and he suffered for it. None of it mattered though, she still died."

"What did it want?" Nekoyoma demanded, as Scarlett turned toward him and her eyes fell to the floor.

"We don't know." She spoke softly, as she glanced at the demon on the floor. "Yori was in so much shock the memory was blocked off from all of us. Our best demons couldn't break past the wall the shock built, so we never found out. But one things certain. This demon came here to try and kill Rin."

In an instant Rin's knees buckled. Nekoyoma instantly at his side and pulling the teen close, as he gently whispered into his ear. The teen's whole body shaking, as Scarlett turned toward the panther and snapped her fingers. The huge creature disappearing from the floor and off into a locked room in the Branch, before she turned back to the inseparable pair not far from her. Nekoyoma's arms tightly wrapped around Rin and the teen now in his lap, as he held tight to the male's shirt and buried his face into the older's neck.

"You two are damn lucky." Were the only words to leave her mouth, before she turned and left the suite.

* * *

Scarlett: *bows* I sincerely apologize this chapter was late. I know I took the poll down Wednesday and I didn't put up a chapter after. I came home after work and I was tired I nearly passed out with the laptop on my lap. The days after were no better and I didn't find time today until about an hour ago. So I deeply apologize.

Akira: *gently and awkwardly pats her on the head*

Scarlett: *sits up* I did however work on the chapter when I could, so I didn't have to finish much. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I deeply apologize it was late.

Akira: *quietly gets up and leaves to go to bed*

Scarlett: In any other matters. You guys can go ahead and throw ideas for the next chapter at me. I've had the same two people continuing to give me chapter ideas for the past good few chapters, so if I get ideas from them and don't get any other for awhile I'll just throw the poll up and let you know. From there the poll will stay up for two days and I'll take it down and start the slow process of writing it. Which in turn means my posting day(s) are being moved to the weekend. I no longer have the luxury of getting on the computer for more than 2-3 hrs a day and get what I need to get done, done. So all posting is moved to the weekends, along with all my art projects. I apologize for the huge set back and home this doesn't change your love for this fic. I'm not abandoning it. I never will, not with what you and myself have poured into it. *bows* Please enjoy.

* * *

**Your Reviews Awnsered!...Finally**

**hitomi65: **thnk u hun. I'm glad you like it.

**xx-Yuu-Chan-xx: **thnk u, hun. I'm glad you like Nekoyoma. Poor guy needed love after the torture I put him thorough in TFOANG. And thank u for the idea.

**mittensx7768:** thnk u for pointing out my typo, hun. I would've missed it otherwise. *anime sweat drops* My head automatically fixes everything when I read and I miss everything if my spell check doesn't pick it up.

**otakugirl251:** thnk u hun for the idea. You never disappoint, and they're always so detailed! X3 And I did agree with you on the last bit. Angel did need some ass kicking, and Nekoyoma was the perfect on to do the ass kicking ;)

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin does not belong to me. __He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Scarlett, Kamiti, and Yori however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use him!_


	12. Chapter 12

~Dreams of Fire Ch 12

"Rin, everything is alright, now." Nekoyoma spoke in the younger's ear.

His little mate still shaking against him and the demon from before gone, as Scarlett muttered under her breath and left. Her black converse harshly slapping against the tiled floor, as Nekoyoma looked over to his mate's younger brother. His tabby slowly waking up in the brunette's lap, as the feline opened his eyes and looked around. His green eyes falling on him and Rin, before a soft mew left it's lips. The tabby slowly climbing out of Yukio's lap and walking over to the two of them. Another mew leaving the creature, before it rubbed it's head against Rin's arm for comfort. A move that had Rin unburying his face from the older's neck and smiling down at the cat, before gently rubbing the feline's head and letting him climb into their laps. A happy mew leaving the feline as he curled up in their laps and purred.

"He's such a brave boy. He tried to protect me." Rin softly spoke, as Nekoyoma smiled and watched the two of them. "Just like a tiger does with his family."

"Then that's what we'll name him, Taiga." Nekoyoma spoke, as Rin's head wiped toward him with wide happy eyes.

"It's perfect." Rin spoke, as he turned back to the feline. "What do you think?"

In response the cat let out a happy mew and licked Rin's hand. His mate's little smile only growing wider, and the previous events forgotten, before Yukio stood up. Rin's gaze instantly falling on his younger brother and his tail nervously curling up behind him as the brunette dusted off his uniform.

"Yukio-"

"I have to go see if Yori is alright." The brunette cut off, as he glanced at his twin. "We left him in his alone after we found him passed out in the hall and I'm a little worried. I'll see you later, Nii-san."

And before any of them could speak the brunette swiftly left them, closing the door. A comfortable silence falling over them, as Nekoyoma pulled his mate close. Rin instantly snuggling against him and their tails intertwining, as Taiga softly purred in their laps.

"I'm so sorry, Rin." Nekoyoma spoke, before the teen pulled back to give him a weird look. "I should've sensed the demon even if I was asleep, but I didn't. We weren't connected deeply enough for me to feel the danger and it almost cost me your life. I'm so sorry."

A small silence fell between them, as Rin softly smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. Nothing but love and understanding in his eyes, as he held tight to the older's hands and refused to let go.

"I…I know you didn't mean to and I'm thankful Scarlett showed up when she did, but it's not you're fault. We were both asleep and nothing could be done." Rin spoke, as Nekoyoma shook his head.

"No, there is something that could've been done." The male admitted, as he chewed his bottom lip. "I-It's just that I was afraid to bring it up. We've only know each other for so long and you woke up from a coma not long ago. I was afraid I would be pushing everything if I told you."

"What do you mean?"

"I…We're mates and when mates create a strong bond they end up mating with one another. It gives the submissive protection in a sense, because Alpha demons like myself become connected with our Beta's. In not only mind, but in soul as well. We connect on a completely different level than humans and this helps up protect our mates. We sense danger approaching them and do everything in our power to protect them."

"So, when you mean mating you mean…" Rin started, his cheeks flushing.

"Sex, yeah." Nekoyoma finished, as Rin's face turned darker. "It's the only way we can make a strong enough connection to each other and make our mating permanent."

A small silence fell over them as Rin's gaze fell to the now sleeping Taiga in their laps. How in the world that stupid cat could sleep while they were talking about sex and mating was beyond Nekoyoma, but at least he didn't have to listen to it's stupid meowing.

"Then let's mate." Rin spoke out of nowhere, stunning the man for a moment.

"Rin, you don't have to mate with me if you don't want to." Nekoyoma spoke, as he gently cupped the teen's cheeks in his hands. "Mating isn't just for protection. It's a symbol of an Alpha and Beta's love for one another. It's not something you half ass and run into."

"And I'm serious." Rin spoke, as he frowned up at the older. "Nekoyoma, I love you and no demon or even the Vatican can change that. You were the one to show me I had a place in this world and it's beside you. Let me at least have that."

In the moments after all Nekoyoma could do was stare down at his mate, and see beneath his hard stare and the frown on his face was nothing but love. A love that was practically indescribable and put Nekoyoma's words to shame. So when the younger's tail flicked behind him nervously, Nekoyoma couldn't help but lean forward and place a soft kiss on his mate's lips. A kiss Rin leaned into instantly and moaned into, as Taiga finally got the hint and climbed out of their laps. Something Nekoyoma was glad for, as he picked up his little mate in his arms and carried him into the bedroom. The younger's lips still moving against his own, as the door closed behind them with an enchantment and Rin was shoved onto the bed. A gasp leaving the younger's lips the moment he collided with the mattress, before Nekoyoma was above him once more. His lips instantly over his own and his body pressed down onto him, as the younger scrambled to wrap his arms around the older's neck and pull him closer. A move that failed, as the older suddenly grabbed his wrists and pinned them down onto the bed. A hungry look in the male's ice blue eyes, as Rin shivered against his hard gaze when they finally parted.

"Stay."

And before the younger could even speak or retaliate, Nekoyoma captured his lips once more. The male's tongue delving into his mouth and dancing wih the younger's as his hand were let go. A move that anyone would've seen as an opportunity if not for the fact Rin could feel the enchantment wrapped around his wrists. The pleasant hum of the simple spell warming his skin, as his mate grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled. The fabric suddenly disappearing into thin air and a plop sounding on the other end of the room, before the demon finally pulled away from his lips. The younger softly panting and a soft blush spread across his cheeks, as Nekoyoma slid his hands against the younger's chest and sides. The males calloused hands sending shivers down the teen's spine, and Nekoyoma's lips pressing against his throat as Rin let out a groan and tilted his head up. The movement enough to let the male attack his neck in a series of nips and licks, as he played with the half-demon's nipples. Each nip and pull causing the teen to gasp out and claw at the older's back, as Nekoyoma smirked against his neck and gripped the edge of the younger's jeans.

A harsh tug making them disappear and end up on the ground with his shirt as the male sat up and licked his lips. The hungry look in his eyes even darker than before, as Rin groaned and his tail lashed out. The guesture enough to make his mate pull his own clothes off and leave them both in boxers, before the male suddenly grabbed the teen's legs and dragged him toward him. The teen finding his legs pulled over the male's shoulders and his groin practically in his mate's face, as the male grabbed the edge of the teen's boxers and pulled. The fabric disappearing like the rest of his clothes and ending up on the floor, while his hardened cock sprang free and fell against his stomach. A sight that caused his mate to let out a low growl, before he suddenly grabbed the teen's length and swallowed him down.

A move that had the younger gasping out and arching his back the moment the harsh suction pulled his cock to the back of his mate's throat. The man's tongue sliding against the vein on the underside of his dick, as he pulled back only to swallow him down once more. Each move of the older's mouth and tounge electing a groan from the younger, as his tail slapped against his mate's legs and whine left his throat.

"N-Nekoyoma." Rin softly whined, as he wriggled under. "I-I'm gunna-"

And before the teen could even finish a suddenly moan left his lips. His seed spilling into his mate's mouth and down his throat, as Nekoyoma hungrily sucked at his cock till the teen slumped against the mattress. A small smirk on his mate's face, as he let the youngers length leave his mouth with a pop and a soft kiss was placed on the teen's thigh.

"Don't fall asleep on me, baby. We're not done yet." Nekoyoma purred, as Rin groaned and spread his legs a little wider. "I see someone is egger."

"That's because you're such a tease." Rin grumbled, as the male chuckled and a bottle of lube appeared beside him on the bed.

"I'm not a tease. I just know what I'm doing." The male spoke, as he grabbed the bottle and squirted some onto his fingers.

A soft grumble left the teen, before his mate's finger pushed into his entrance. His body suddenly breaking out in heat and a gasp leaving his lips, as his mate's finger slid in with little to no trouble at all. A chuckle leaving his lips as a second finger made its way in with ease, followed by a third. Something the confused the younger, considering how he heard it hurt the first time, but by the time his mate pulled his fingers out he didn't care anymore. His body was hot and everything ached from something but pain, as his mate lubed up his cock and the enchantment around his wrist disappeared. Nekoyoma suddenly helping him up against the pillows and pulling the teen's legs over his shoulders once more, before he placed a small kiss on the teen's lips.

"You ready for this, Rin?" The male asked, as the teen nodded. "You can back out if you want."

A small smack to the head was all it took, before Rin frowned at the male.

"Nekoyoma, I love you. Quit making me repeat it and mate with me." Rin growled, as he grabbed a fistful of his mate's hair and smashed their lips together.

And that's all it took, before the male was looming over him and slowly pushing the head of his erection into his entrance. A soft groan leaving the younger at the sudden stretch and the male's lips bruising and heavy against his own. His tongue suddenly darting into the younger's mouth and taking him for everything he had as he finally bottomed out. A heavy breath leaving the both of them as they separated for one another and Nekoyoma gave him a soft smile. One that showed him pure love and devotion, before Rin softly returned it and placed a small kiss on the male's cheek. A kiss that urged him to continue, as the male above him slowly pulled out halfway before slamming back in. A high pitched moan leaving the younger, as he scrambled to wrap his arms around the older's neck, and his mate started a slow pace. His thrust short and shallow at first as soft gasps and groans filled the air. Those very thrusts slowly speeding up and gathering force, as Rin's groans and gasps turned into high pitched moans and gasps. His head thrown back against the pillows and his tail lashing out against the sheets with every thrust, before Nekoyoma's mouth suddenly latched onto his throat and gently nipped at the skin. A shiver running through the teen's body, and his cock twitching against his stomach, as he dug his fingernails into the older's back. His release so close and his whole body practically on fire, as Nekoyoma suddenly slammed into his prostrate. A sudden scream of pleasure tearing through the younger's throat, before his teeth suddenly sank into the older's neck. Blood seeping out of the wound and into his mouth, as his muscles clamped down onto his mate's cock. A low growl leaving Nekoyoma's throat, before he suddenly came. His seed spilling into the younger, and his teeth sinking into the teen's throat before they fell into a mess on the mattress. The both of them releasing the other's throat and the older carefully pulling out of the younger, before Rin collapsed against his chest. The both of them softly panting and their tails intertwined, as Rin laid his head on the older's chest and soft closed his eyes. A soft smile appearing on the older's face as he gently ran his fingers through the younger's hair and couldn't help but enjoy the purr that left Rin's throat. A purr that filled the air around them and seemed to echo in the air, before Rin turned his head to look at him and softly smiled.

"I love you." Rin spoke softly, as Nekoyoma placed a soft kiss on the younger's forehead.

"I love you too, Rin."

* * *

A soft knocking echoed through the empty halls, as Yukio knocked at the mute demon's door. Nothing but silence reaching him in the moments after as Yukio chewed on his lower lip. His eyes darting across the empty halls with worry clearly shown in them, before a soft noise reached his ears. Something that had the teen raising an eyebrow in confusion, before he pressed his ear against the door. Soft sobbing instantly the teen's ears, as he quickly pulled the door open and walked inside.

The lights still on and everything left exactly where it was, as Yukio closed the door behind him and locked it. The brunette hoping no one else had gotten in while the door was unlocked, as Yukio made his way to the bedroom door and stopped just inside the doorway. The teen finding Yori exactly where they left him on the bed. His knees now pulled to his chest and his face buried between them, as his shoulders softly shook. Something that worried the exorcist, as he slowly walked toward the teen till he was right beside the bed. What he thought sounded like sobbing noises was more like the teen chocking on air. Something that worried him as Yukio carefully sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the teen's knee. A move that seemed to be a bad one, as Yori jumped at the contact and scrambled away. His back hitting the headboard to the bed and his green eyes wide, as tears streamed down his face. His tail shaking uncontrollably beside him, as green met cerulean and everything stopped.

The demon's sobbing stopping in an instant, and his eyes wide, as they stared at one another. Nothing but possessiveness and pride coursing between them, as Yukio silently cursed for the sole reason he hadn't noticed it earlier. The sudden loss of his headache, the worry he felt, the energy and emotion coursing through his right now. Yori was his mate and it only took him till now to realize it.

"Yori-"

In an instant Yori was wrapping his arms around his neck and sobbing. His distorted noises due to the lack of vocal cords, as Yukio looked down at the younger in worry and did the only thing he could do. The teen gently wrapping his arms around his now sobbing mate, as tears stained his shirt and Yori's cries reached his ears. Something that put a little worry on Yukio's shoulders, before the teen finally separated himself from the exorcist. A small smile on his tear streaked face, as he started signing and Yukio bit his lip. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the emotionally wreaked demon, as he raised an eyebrow and Yukio gently took the teen's hands in his own.

"Yori, I'm sorry. I don't know sign language." Yukio spoke carefully, as the rest of the hope in the teen's eyes shattered. "Can you write?"

A very small nod was all the younger could give him in that moment, as Yukio tightly gripped his hands before he left go of them to go find paper and a pen. His heart sinking all the while, as he pulled open and desk drawer and couldn't help but feel bad. Out of the whole five languages the brunette knew not once did he ever think of taking sign language. It had come up once or twice in his career up to becoming an exorcist, but everyone around him told him he'd never come across a mute of deaf exorcist because they were a liability. And now here he was, in the American Branch, with a mute demon that turned out to be his mate. Fate just loved to screw him over.

And it was then that the teen pulled open a drawer and found what he was looking for. The brunette quickly pulling out a pad of paper and a pen, before he closed the drawer and walked back to thee bedroom. Yori in the exact spot as before, as the teen hesitantly walked over and sat beside him on the bed. The teen handing the pen and pad to his mate and silently watching as the younger took the objects given.

_Do you know English?_ Was handed back to him on the pad, as Yukio nodded and watched the teen write. _I'm sorry I can't speak._

"You're fine, Yori. There's nothing you can do about it." Yukio spoke in English so they were on the same playing field.

_I wish I could though. I forgot what my voice sounds like._ The teen sadly wrote, as Yukio chewed on his lip. _I'm sorry you're mated to me._

"Why should you be sorry? There's nothing wrong with that?" Yukio spoke.

Although, in the back of the teen's head, he knew it really was wrong. He had grown up at the monastery and as an exorcist in training with God's will on his shoulders. A bible always on hand and his teachings in mind. And of course he knew homosexuality was a sin. Then again he was a half-demon and he sure as hell was a sin anyways. So he could rule out more of his teachings out now. Of course that still didn't get rid of the sad look in the demon's eyes.

_Everyone leaves me in the end. No one can stand living with a mute._ Yori wrote, as Yukio looked up to meet gazes with the demon.

"We don't know till we try though." Yukio spoke, as Yori stared at him in surprise. "Just because I don't know sign language doesn't mean I can't learn."

And it was then, almost instantly, that the hope came back in the teen's green eyes. His fingers tightening around the pen and tears watering up in his eyes.

_Thank y-_

The rest wasn't even written, before Yukio pulled the teen into a hug. Distorted sobs instantly reaching Yukio's ears, as he held the teen close and let him sob into his chest. The teen deciding that even if he had no idea what he was doing, or that it may be against God's will, he was going to do everything to keep Yori happy. Because he deserved it.

* * *

"Alright, here's how it's going to go. I ask a question and you answer. If you shoot your mouth I'll started cutting fingers off."

Silence soon followed at the demon looked up from the floor he was chained to and glared at the woman standing in front of the heavily reinforced door. Her long red hair reached her knees and her blue eyes unforgiving, as he scuffed.

**"Why should I answer your questions, youngling?"**

In the nest moment the wall next to him burst apart. The male letting out a low growl and looking toward the woman to find she hadn't moved an inch.

"I've lived twice your life, shifter, and I've picked up more ways to kill you then you can count." The woman spoke calmly, as the demon stared at her in fear. "So I'd be a good little kitty and answer my questions."

**"I'm a panther!"** The demon yelled, as the woman scuffed.

"Like I care." She frowned, as she walked over and kneeled down in front of the chained demon. "Now. It's question time. You will to cooperate?"

**"Like I have a choice."** The male mumbled, as she gave him a smile.

"Good answer. Now, why were you after the Son of Satan? And no half-ass answers. I want every detail."

A moment of silence fell over the room, as the demon glanced down at the floor. The woman taking the moment to take in the demon's appearance. By first glance he looked human enough, but with a small push she looked past the enchantment and frowned. Two panther ears poked out of the male's black hair, a battered tail shaped like the original feline instead of a demon on, and a pair of yellow eyes. That was if you could ignore the horrible burn marks across the male's body. They littered the man's slightly darker skin. Covering his neck, left shoulder, and whole left side of his face. His left eye duller and no doubt useless as the woman put the pieces together the moment she saw the mark on his neck.

"Your mate was killed by Satan, weren't they?" Scarlett asked, as the male froze and looked up at her with wide eyes. "You tried to protect them, but they still died."

"S-Shut up." The male growled out, as she gave him a sad smile. "What do you know?"

"I know you're in pain and you're angry." The woman spoke, as she sat down in front of him. "You've lost without your mate, because Satan's flames prevented you from following your mate onto your death, and that you became obsessed with revenge. When you heard Satan had a son with his flames you saw it as the perfect opportunity to get him back for you're mate's death. But you-"

"Shut up! Just stop talking!"

"But you've forgotten one piece of information." Scarlett continued, as she gazed at the male's rage filled and pain induced eyes. "A demon that dies at the hands of Satan's blue flames is reincarnated into the human cycle."

In an instant the male froze, as he stared at her with wide eyes. Almost as if he couldn't believe her words and hoped she wasn't lying, as she nodded.

"It's happened with a rare few demons who have fallen under the wrath of his flames." She spoke. "So you're mate isn't dead. They're alive, somewhere on Assiah's soil."

"But I'll never meet him. You're going to kill me." The demon spoke, as Scarlett smiled and pulled out an empty syringe.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She spoke, as she poked the needle into the man's arm and drew some blood. "However I do know what it feels like to feel lost and alone without a mate, and it wouldn't hurt to help out a little."

It was then that she capped the syringe and stood up. The woman pocketing the object and heading to the door, as she threw back a wave.

"Just be a good kitty and stay."

And it was then she exited the room. The door closing with a heavy clang behind her.

"I'm a panther."

* * *

**2 weeks later**

The sound of his mate getting out of bed around one in the morning woke Nekoyoma for the third time that week. Rin's footsteps quickly heading to the bathroom, before the sound of the teen vomiting reached his ears. A soft sigh leaving his lips, as he climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. The male finding his mat hunched over the toilet and heaving out what looked like their dinner, as Nekoyoma knelt down beside him and gently rubbed his back.

"Are you alright, baby? Was it the meat?" Nekoyoma sleepily asked, as his mate managed to pull away from the toilet and shake his head.

"I-I cooked it properly and it wasn't spoiled." Rin shakily spoke, as the older grabbed a washcloth and wiped his mate's mouth with it. "I don't know why I keep getting sick."

"Well lets get dressed and I'll take you to Drew. He should be awake at this hour." Nekoyoma spoke, as he helped the younger to his feet.

The two of them heading back to the bedroom, before Nekoyoma forced the younger to sit on the bed. The male pulling open the closet and grabbing clothes for the two for the two of them, before tossing clothes to his mate and dressing himself. It taking them just over twenty minutes for the two of them to get dressed and walk to the medical sector, before Nekoyoma knocked on Drew's door. The male not surprised in the least when the door opened and Kira was standing there, a heavy sigh leaving him as he let them in.

'You do realized it's one in the morning, right?" Kira grumbled, as he walked through a door off in the corned and Nekoyoma ignored his comment.

A soft apology leaving Rin's lips, as Nekoyoma rubbed his back in comfort and Drew came out. His hair an utter mess and his clothes wrinkled, as he rubbed his eye and walked over. The male pressing his palm into Rin's forehead without a second through, before he frowned and headed back for the bedroom.

"Go talk to Griffin." Drew grumbled, before he disappeared through the door.

"Griffin? Who the hell is Griffin?" Nekoyoma asked, as Kira frowned. "Oi!"

"He's the doctor down in the lower branch of the medical sector." Kira scoffed, as he frowned at him and headed into the bedroom. "Now get out. You're too loud."

With that the door slammed and Nekoyoma let out a sigh. The male giving his little mate a reassuring smile, before they headed out of the office and toward the lower end of the branch. Rin trailing behind him all the while.

"Who is Griffin?" Rin hesitantly asked, as Nekoyoma shrugged.

"Hell if I know. I've never met the guy." The older mumbled, as they finally reached the door with said demon's name on it and knocked.

The door suddenly flying open moments later to find a small demon just above five feet smiling up at them. His eyes a soft lavender and his black hair hiding his right eye, as he beamed up at them.

"Come on in. Drew just called and said you were coming."

Of course the two of them followed the overly cheery demon in, as Griffin gestured Rin to sit down in a plush red chair.

"So you're Griffin." Nekoyoma hesitantly spoke, as his mate sat down and the smaller nodded.

"Yep. I'm a special doctor in the branch." The shorter spoke, as he reached out and placed a hand on Rin's stomach. "Ah! Perfect! Just like Drew expected!"

"What?"

The moments after went all too slow for Nekoyoma, as the smaller turned to him and beamed.

"You're mate is pregnant."

Then everything went black.

* * *

Scarlett: *bows furiously* I'm terribly sorry everyone! Work has eaten up my time and I'm trying furiously to manage my time enough to get chapters done and failing. *tears up* I'm so sorry!

Akira: *walks past her and past her head* Don't forget to pack our lunch for tonight.

Scarlett: I know *watches him walk out, then turns to camera* Anyway, I apologize once more for taking so long. I know I harped all of you for chapter ideas before cause I was throwing out chapters like crazy, but now it's getting hard to manage everything. I'll try my best as always, but I can't promise anything. *fiddles with shirt* So I hope you enjoy the chapter. I tried my best with the sex scene, but I can't remember the last time I wrote one, so it might suck. Again I apologize. I do hope you enjoy it though. *waves* I eagerly await your reviews and chapter ideas.

* * *

**Your Reviews Awnsered!...Finally**

**icewaker22:** *bows* I want to thank you, hun, for your chapter idea. *smiles* I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**xx-Yuu-Chan-xx: **lol, I'm glad you liked it hun. I apologize I took so long. Work eats up my time.

**otakugirl251:** lol, I loved ur idea. It'd be funny to see the panther guy in a maid outfit. Too bad it didn't win. At least he might find his mate now, though. :)

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin does not belong to me. __He belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Nekoyoma, Drew, Kira, Scarlett, Kamiti, and Yori however, belongs to me. No stealing unless you ask for permission to use him!_


End file.
